Girl Code
by Bugseey
Summary: Lucy never understood what girl code means still she promised she'll follow it along with her friends. But being best friends with Lisanna, will she choose to remain following the code or defy it?
1. Prologue

**OKAY! New story even before my other story ends! Haha I'm going hardcore writing these two. But, it's fun! All the more fun when I read long reviews. Doesn't matter if what you'll say is something you don't like or whatever. I just want to know how you find this story so far. OR if you have any suggestions, whatsoever tell me. I need to know what you think. Hahaha I've had this story in mind for so long and i just had the chance to publish it now.**

**Oh, and if you noticed I'm kinda having a hard time making a summary or a teaser or whatever that is. Can please someone suggest something? Or help me? It's really frustrating that I can't make a satisfying one. Also, I would like to hear something from you. A review perhaps. :)) A long one is very much appreciated. I just really love reading those things. Okay, that's probably all I want to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Prologue**

I never wanted to see Erza and Mira fighting ever again.

As scary as it was said it was even scarier if you've seen it.

I just got to the park when I hear Lisanna crying. I ran towards the sound and I saw Levy kneeling beside Lisanna. In front of them were Mira and Erza punching each other, pulling each other's hair, kicking and scratching each other's arms. And Cana was pushing them away from each other. She was getting in between them. But she was either being the one who gets the attack or she was being pushed to the side. I couldn't really see Cana's face but I know she really wants to stop this.

There were boys by the sandbox. They had a ball and they were just staring. Watching. I don't know if they were concerned about what was happening or was happy of what was happening. I could see Elfman was close to crying. That big guy and that Laxus guy should be the one to help stop this fight. Besides, it was her older sister who's fighting.

Erza is a chubby red haired girl, she is 4 years younger than Mira, but she could take on anyone. Even a guy. Mira was the oldest in our circle of friends. They were never in good terms. But that's not how friends should be.

With shaking body I ran towards them. I really don't want to see them fighting. Cana was pushed to the side once again. I ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little –"

I helped her sit on the floor and made her stay there. I shook my head. Cana had some dirt on her dress and she has a few scratches. I walked towards where Mira and Erza were and inhaled. "STOP IT!"

I do not want them fighting. I do not want anyone fighting. They didn't listen and I got in between them. I tried as hard as I could and I pushed Erza away before she could tackle Mira. I didn't know Mira was about to attack Erza too and the next second I find myself face-to-face with the floor with Mira on my back.

"What the hell Lucy?!" She shouted at me. "I was about to kill her."

Mira sat up and got off me. I saw Cana in front of Erza trying to calm her down. I was about to say something to Mira when I felt something wet and sticky on my arm. "Wha –" _Blood_. I froze. I looked up to see Mira. She has blood running down her arm from her wound. My body is shaking.

She was looking down at me and her eyes were confused. I could see her mouth moving, but nothing, I hear nothing. Just then she immediately noticed what I was looking at, and immediately turned away. Seconds after Levy and Lisanna were beside me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy said softly. I could feel her running her hand up and down my back. "It's fine. Okay? No blood. See?"

"Breathe Lucy. Breathe." Lisanna cooed from in front of me. She had her hand on my shoulder and was looking at me. She was wiping my arm while she looks directly to my eyes. "Everything's fine now. Okay?"

I could hear them. But the shaking just won't stop. The sticky feeling of blood was still on my arm. I never wanted to see blood ever again. After the incident with my parents, I never wanted to see it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mira said. I couldn't see her. But I know she was near me. "It's fine now."

Calm down Lucy. Everything's fine. Calm down Lucy. Everything's fine. Calm down Lucy. Everything's fine.

Soon, my breathing's starting to be normal again. The shaking is starting to fade away. The only thing that's left is the sweat. I opened my eyes and I was greeted by my friends' worried eyes. Levy was still soothing my back and Lisanna brushed the hair that has fallen on my face.

See everything's fine now.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I mumbled. "I was the one who's supposed to –"

"Thank you for that." Mira said. Her kind eyes were back. "We're sorry."

I felt my cheeks get hot. I was supposed to be the one to do the talking and it turned out I've been the burden. I was supposed to be the one to fix things and it turns out I'm the one who needs fixing. So embarrassing.

Mira was already patched up. She was clean now. Erza too. She had a band aid on her forehead and left cheek but she seems fine. Thank God.

* * *

The sun was about to hide and we're still here by the park. I had been silent the whole day and every now and then they would ask if I was okay or not. Well, yeah, I'm fine now. I just need time to compose myself. And after the incident a while ago, Mira and Erza seemed to be the best friends they were again. It was nice that way. I want the peacefulness that was surrounding our circle.

We've decided to have some snacks at our tree house. It was nothing really big but the six of us can fit in it. I was at the window as they munch on the snacks that was on the floor.

"We should make a pact." Cana proposed out of nowhere. I turned to look at them and they were all looking at her with interest. "You know, like a what's that again? Girl code?"

Mira squealed. "I like that! Oh my gosh!"

"That would really help us. I don't want to scare Lucy again." Erza said firmly. "Plus I don't get to deal with Mira's demon side."

"HEY!" Mira glared.

Cana immediately sat in between them before another fight ensues. "Yes, it would really help. And we need to do it now because I don't want to get in between Mira and Erza every now and then."

"Mira and Erza had a fight again?" Juvia asked. Right. She was not there. No wonder Cana is the only one who's crazy enough to get in between them.

Lisanna nodded. "It was really scary.."

"Then Juvia agreed. Let's make this Girl Code now."

Cana pumped her cup in the air. "Levy, do you have a pen and paper?" Levy nodded and pulled a notebook out of her bag and a pencil. "May I remind you that this just doesn't apply to Erza and Mira. It applies to all of us."

Okay. But I don't really get how it will help us. Well, it could lessen Mira and Erza's fight. But that doesn't mean they don't have any hard feelings for the other. I think this is nonsense. I turned my head back to the window and watch the sun goes down. Our tree house really got a nice view. Below was the playground. The same boys were still there but this time they were running, playing tag. I never liked that game. It was really exhausting. But from where I am, I could see that all of them are really having fun. A guy with pink hair tripped and I almost laughed. All the other boys started laughing really hard saying he's so clumsy.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was just really funny. He turned to look up and glared at me and I continued laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and he hot furious.

"Lucy?" I hear Mira called. "What is it?"

I turned back to them and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Well do you want to add something?" I looked at Cana confused. What add something? What are we doing again? "The Girl Code Lucy."

"Oh.. Uhh.."

"Well, we have the Man rules.." Man rules? What was that? Do we even need that? Why was there something like that?

"We're not going to fight for the same boy. Okay?" Everyone nodded. Why are we going to fight for a boy? Boys are lame, just like that clumsy pink-haired boy and his friends. "Once a girl calls dibs, that person is reserved." Cana explained further.

What is dibs anyway?

"I think we should erase that." I said loud enough for them to hear. And that was a big mistake because all of their eyes were on me now. I blushed. "I-I-I don't think we will be fighting over some boys. So, we don't need tha –"

Mira smiled at me. "We'll never know Lucy. It's for future use anyway." She said. Well, okay. Mira is the eldest and therefore she knew a lot more than what we know. She's also really smart. Mira was just 12 and she managed to be in 8th grade now.

Talk about genius.

I reached for the notebook and go over it. Cana has sloppy hand writing. And on the paper it was written that:

Girl Code

1\. Don't fight over boys

2\. Watch out for each other

3\. Don't tell each other's secret

4\. Be a winggirl to your friend if needed

5\. No hating other girl's success

6\. Presence is require if a friend has been dumped

7\. If someone is having a miserable time or whatever, they get a weekend of doing whatever they want with you as the babysitter

8\. Never leave anyone behind

Honestly, I don't really get how these rules will help me. Help us be solid friends. That kind of relationship can be strengthened through the years. And I think what should we really put was 'if Erza and Mira are going to fight they need to talk about it first or should get away from each other until they cooled down'.. That was a rule. That was a better rule. Plus, I don't think I'll be able to memorize it. Not that I can't but I don't want to.

Cana snatched the notebook from me and smiled. "Anything to add?"

"I think, we should add that if these were broken we'll still be friends." They just all smiled at me. I don't think they added it Girl Code.. I think we're too young for this. But they insisted it's be really useful in the future. Okay fine, but I'll never understand why we need this. We could just stay friends even after every fight. Though, I don't really like Erza and Mira fighting.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening, me, Lisanna and Mira were by the curb waiting for Elfman. I think Aunt Maria's worried. It's getting late and I'm not yet home. Well, I can't really go home by myself and Mira won't allow me. So I need to wait with them.

"Mira! Lisanna! Lucy!" I heard Elfman calling us. He was walking with four other boys. It was Laxus, a boy with blue hair, the other with a raven one and I remembered the other boy who tripped late this afternoon. He ran towards us with the other four following close. He stopped in front of us catching his breath in the process. "I'm sorry. We just need to wait for Gajeel's mom to pick him up."

"Who are they?" Mira asked. I know Mira knew Laxus. He was in the same class as hers. And if you add those boys in our circle of friends, he was actually the eldest. He's 2 years older than Mira.

Elfman turned to his companions. "These are my friends. This is –"

"Hey! I know you!" Shouted the pink-haired boy pointing towards me. "You're the one that's watching us from that treehouse. You were laughing at me!"

I smiled teasingly. "Because it's really funny!"

The boy with raven hair and the one with the blue hair laughed whole heartedly. "See! We're not just the ones who find it funny, Natsu! You fell face first!"

"Stop it Gray!" Natsu glared at the two boys. I don't know who Gray was between the two boys though.

I giggled.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Natsu shouted. He turned to face me and instantly I felt my cheeks getting hot at his stare. He was looking straight into my eyes. Those onyx eyes. I quickly ran behind Mira and hid myself. "What the –"

"Don't scare Lucy like that!" Lisanna said taking a step forward.

"I was just going to introduce myself." He said. I peeked at them from Mira's side and he grinned at me. "Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"L-L-Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia." There was something about that smiled that makes me want to see it everytime. But that couldn't be. I slowly walked over to where he was and stood in front of them. "I-I'm sorry.."

Suddenly he leaned forward staring intently at me. "You're ugly.."

I clenched my fist and punched his face. "I'm going home!" No one has ever told me I was ugly. My parents, relatives and Aunt Maria always say that I was really pretty. I know that was really rude of me. But I just can't take that. He said I was ugly first! He started it!

As I started walking I could hear the other guys laughing really hard. He deserves that. I stomped my feet really irritated at that Natsu. How dare he? We just met and that's what he's going to say?

I hated him.

"That was bad Lucy." Lisanna said as she started to walk beside me. There was a smile on her face as she happily walk beside me. Why is she so happy? "Lucy.." I looked at her. "I call dibs on Natsu." She said and blushed a deep shade of red. She then happily skipped as we go home.

What was dibs again?

* * *

Our house was just enough for a few people to be in it. I opened the door and was immediately greeted by the inviting aroma of Aunt Maria's cooking. She's probably still here. Well, Aunt Maria visits me everyday. She is my mom's cousin and the only guardian I had now.

"Yeah, I'm at Lucy's house." I heard Aunt Maria talking. I sneaked to the kitchen and saw a plateful of fried chicken. I grabbed one and started heading towards where Aunt Maria was. "Yes, poor child." I stopped. "Her parents died 6 years ago, Lucy was only 2 that time.. She lived with us until she was 7. We couldn't afford living with 4 kids alone. We can't really adopt Lucy.. Her parents left all their money to her.. I don't really know how she's going to be when we leave."

My eyes widened. The whole Lobster family is living? Why?

"I'm going to tell her.. Yes. But I don't know how. I don't know if she can live on her own. She's only 8." Aunt Maria paused. "I can't just leave her with an unknown guardian."

Another guardian? No. I don't want a guardian.

I will live on my own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lucy, good morning!" As usual I was greeted by Mira's kind and bright smile. Her smile was warm and just makes me smile back at her no matter how bad my mood is.

"Good morning! Is Lisanna ready?"

"Ah. Yes. She'll be here any minute now." Mira was the eldest of the Strauss siblings. Their parents died in a car accident when we were just 3 or maybe 4? I remembered Lisanna was so sad that time, they were all devastated. But Mira was strong. She took care of her siblings and now they were one happy family. "Have you eaten?"

I looked at Mira and it took me a moment before I nodded my head. "Thank you."

"If you're having a hard time living alone you could always come over. You're just across the street so.." She didn't finish.

"You know what's my answer Mira." I said politely. Mira had always persuaded me to live with them, I always wanted too, but I don't want to burden them of me more. They had treated me as a family and that would be enough for me.

"I could send you breakfast every morning." She insisted.

I waved my hand in front of her. "No." Here she goes again. It's not that I don't want her caring for me. I just.. living across them and them treating me the way they did was just enough.

"Bu –"

Lisanna came towards us panting. "Mira have you seen my cheering attire?"

Mira shook her head. "Look upstairs maybe you placed it inside your dresser."

"We're going to be late." Elfman told Mira as he looked at his watch. "We gotta go."

Mira turned to me. "We have to go." She smiled. "School teacher and secretary has to be there earlier."

"I.. I.. Uhh. It's okay. I'll wait for Lisanna." I said. Elfman ruffled my hair and waved good bye.

I stood there watching as their figures disappear from afar. As they disappeared I looked back at my house. Did I forget something? I shook my head. Nope. Got everything checked before I left.

"Lucy!" Alright. Lisanna's here. I turned back to their house and saw her running towards me. Lively as ever. "Where's Mira and Elfman?"

We started walking down the path where Mira and Elfman went to. "They went ahead. Remember? Teachers and staff have to be there 30 minutes earlier than us."

"Okay. Okay. I remember." She said skipping happily. "I have practice later, you can walk home on your own?"

I furrowed my brows looking at her like she was an alien. "I can manage."

"I know. Just… I was so excited we'll be practicing by the field later where the soccer team will be." She said squealing. "I know it. I can feel it. It's today." Lisanna said while she's walking and twirling her hand bag around. "I've read my horoscope. It said red is my lucky color, which is our uniform. And Thursday is my –"

"Everyday is your lucky day." I mumbled. Well, I don't hate Lisanna. I actually love her, really. We've been friends since we were kids. I witnessed how Lisanna grew up into that adorable, cute, amazing and awesome lady she is now.

"I can feel it. It's today. He'll finally look my way and walk over to me, introduce himself, ask for my number then we'll become friends until he realized he loved me ever since he met me and we'll be married have babies –"

"And grow old together.. Yada. Yada. Yada." I finished quite tired of her morning optimism.

It was always like this every morning. Lisanna was always happy, always optimistic and always hopeful. I don't even know where the hell Lisanna gets this kind of energy regenerating every single day. Lisanna and I are neighbors since we were kids and we've been great friends. I sighed giving up yet another morning. Lisanna was just too optimistic for me.

"It's today. I know it. Today is the perfect day!" Lisanna chimed happily as she skipped to school happily making me fall a step behind her. "The skies are blue, the streets are clean." She twirled again. "Everything.. Everything is just so perfect."

We reached the school. I was hoping for a great day too. I smiled to myself. It's the middle of the school year and so far nothing unusual happened. By unusual I mean something that's really different. Something that don't happen everyday.

My thoughts are distracted when I heard my name being shouted from a distance. "Lucy! Lisanna! Good morning!" I know that voice. I would recognize it from anywhere and all I need to do is prepare myself for what's coming.

I turned to see I was right. Erza was running towards us. The usual morning.

"He –"

I wasn't able to finish. Erza pushed us inside the doors of the school just in time as the bell rang. "Good riddance. We're not late!" Erza said standing up and fixing her skirt.

"Why do I always have to be falling every morning.." I mumbled.

"Because you were standing in front of the door longer making you two late."

I rolled my eyes. We wouldn't be late if Erza would just stop calling us when we're about to step inside the building making us wait for her.

"Just be thankful." Erza said now walking away from us in a hurry. Why was she in a hurry?

"Lucy.. You wouldn't want to be staying in the halls for the first period. It's Calculus. Ms. Aquarius." Lisanna said walking pass me.

Damn.

I sat on the second row of the seats, while Lisanna and Erza sat next to each other. Curse alphabetical way of sitting. But it doesn't matter. It's nice being away from them once in a while so I could concentrate on other stuff

Like Math.

I love Calculus. I love Physics. I love English. I love Arts. I love all my subjects except Physical Ed. I'm not good with that ever. I love how I was alone during classes because I can focus even more. I love my seat. I love my class. But I don't love all my teachers. Some of them sucks.

"Hey do you have a pen?"

I looked to my side and saw my seatmate asking for a pen, again.

"Gray you didn't give my pen back yesterday and the day before that and the day before tha –"

Gray just chuckled. "Can I please borrow one again?"

I searched for my pencil case and gave him one. "You're not borrowing it."

"Thanks Lucy you're the best."

"Yeah. And Gray.."

"What?"

"Put your clothes on before Ms. Aquarius sees you."

"Wha –" Gray looked at himself shocked. It was fun to see him everyday like this. I didn't know how but he always manages to get his clothes off without him knowing. It's amazing how he does it but it's annoying to be surprised every time I turn to look at him. Not that I always look at him. He's got Juvia for that. It's just I'm his seatmate in all the subjects we had together and just there at the corner of my eye were _flesh_.

The class went silent as Ms. Aquarius stepped in the room. "Listen up brats. I have to do something. So open your books on page 39 and answer everything from there up to…" She scanned the book she was holding and got frustrated in finding the end of the page she wanted us to answer. "Ughhh." I heard her whine. She's funny sometimes. But don't tell her that. She's a terror!

"Just finish 3 chapters."

My classmates whined. Usual first period.. I laughed to myself and started on my work. I better finish this before the end of the period. I like how Ms. Aquarius teaches one day and then gives us a bulk of work the next day. She always does that. So today is practice for Calculus. I don't really know if she has something important to do but I get her way of teaching and it was actually good. Effective, for me.

"To be passed by the end of the day." Ms. Aquarius said and left.

The students grouped themselves to divide the work but I prefer to work by myself. It was easy. I saw Erza was working by herself too. Lisanna was asking Erza from time to time. I smiled. Lisanna isn't really a Math person but she's really good at Literature. She's part of the school's.. what do you call them? Sorcerer Writers? Whu – I don't really know why it was like that but I remember that's how they call themselves who write the school's paper.

"Derivatives.." I mumbled to myself finishing one chapter. That was easy. 30 minutes for one chapter. I still got an hour and a half before the end of the period. Alright! I can finish this.

"Uhhh. Lucy?" I heard Gray called for me but I didn't look up. I know he'll just ask me what's the answer or if he's shy today he'll just ask what to do on the number he was in.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Can you help me with this?"

Shy. Gray's the shy person today. Probably because of the pen.

"I really need to pass Calculus. If I don't I can't play soccer and the school will lose the game on Sunday and the world will end!"

"What does the world ending have to do with the school losing the game?"

"Because. We were in the semi-finals. Once we defeat Pegasus we'll advance and go against Sabertooth." He was smirking. "It's been so long since we've entered finals again."

"You know what, you just do sports. Where will that put you in the future?"

Gray was still looking at me. I can feel it but I never look up to look at him. I need to finish on time!

"Nope. Never mind that." I said before he tries to explain himself. "I know you love what you're doing and I'm happy for you for that."

Silence enveloped us. But it wasn't anything awkward. For God's sake I was with Gray, as his close friend, ever since we were.. kids. Yes, we grew up together.

"Gray!"

I heard Gray shifted from his seat but didn't stood up to turn to the person who had called for him by the door. Guess he could talk to him with the whole class hearing them. Talk about privacy.

"4 o' clock!"

"Alright!" He said waving his hand but not really looking at the guy whom he talked to. "Practice. Practice. Practice!" Gray cheered on his seat.

"You can't practice if you still haven't finished your work." I said to Gray.

He stopped. I could feel he was staring at me. No. More like staring at my work.

"So, are you going to teach me or let me copy?"

* * *

First period was a breeze. At least for me. I submitted my work after the first period with Erza's and Gray's, now Erza and I are walking to our next period with Levy tagging along. Too bad I don't have the same class with Lisanna on the 2nd. But it's good to have Levy, Erza and Juvia.

"Love rival. Where is Gray?"

I furrowed my brows not looking at Juvia. It was obvious. It's only Juvia who's calling me her love rival for having the same schedule with Gray and be his seatmate in all our subjects. We were seatmates forever because we have to seat alphabetically. Too bad there's no one who would go in between our surnames.

"For the nth time Juvia, I'm not interested with Gray."

"But you always sit with him!" She huffed. We reached the Biology class earlier than we should be.

"Just like in this class we have to seat alphabetically. And that's it."

Juvia looked at the ground quite embarrassed of her accusation. "Juvia is sorry. It's just that Juvia is worried you are going to steal Gray away from her. Like –" And there she goes. She started again. ".. the last time –"

"Hey Lucy!" It was great. Perfect timing Gray. "Thank you for helping me with Calculus." He said and hugged me lightly.

Just when I thought I will be able to escape being Juvia's love rival accusation to me here comes Gray thanking and hugging me. Ughhhh. Just when I thought it's going to be different today.

* * *

Calculus, check. Bio, check. 5 more subjects and I'm out of here.

It was recess time. I want vanilla shake. I want vanilla shake. I want vanilla shake. I made a mini dance in my head as I stayed in the line and wait for my turn to get food.

"I hope I'll be able to get that Vanilla Shake." I mumbled softly as I stood on my tippy toes to check if my drink is still there. Good, 2 more.

"Uhhh.. Lucy?" Levy said unsure. I looked at her confusedly.

"Can you see my cake Lucy?" Erza asked her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well yeah. There's still a whole lot for you. And if they don't I'm sure they'll bake for you." I answered. I remember the last time Erza wasn't able to get the last slice, she stalked the guy who bought the last one and the next thing we knew that guy was in the nurse's office. I shivered. "They even reserved a whole cake for you! I can see it!" I cheered happy at my view.

"Lucy.." There goes Levy's voice again.

"What Lev?"

"You done using my shoulders?" I was startled by a voice that came from in front of me. My hands immediately retracted from his shoulders and I fell from my balance knocking Levy in the process.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I said wincing in pain. I turned to see Levy was behind me also wincing. I immediately get off her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Levy sat up and smiled at me. "It doesn't really hurt at all. No biggie." I smiled back at her and stood up helping her up too.

I looked in front to see who it was that I was getting my balance from and my eyes widened.

_Natsu._

I almost forgot how to breathe. Why, of all people it just has to be him?

"You know me?"

My eyes widened.

"Surprised I can read your mind?" He mocked. Oh! The next time I'll put thumbtacks in between my fingers and use your shoulders again! I stood up and dusted myself. Natsu chuckled. "I know I'm popular but I didn't know I was _this_ popular."

He was smirking down at me. Ohhh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Then he stuck his tongue out at me making me huff in annoyance.

"I bet she was hurt." He turned to Levy, amusement in his eyes. "Did you break some bones or something? I'm sure she's heavy. You must be hurt. Poor Levy." He said clicking his tongue making a disappointed sound.

I clenched my fist. "Jerk!"

"Hey you're the one holding onto me for balance!"

"But you startled me and I fell!"

"It's not my fault you hurt her because you're fat!"

I was taken aback. You never tell a girl she's fat, even if she really is! Though I know I'm not. Still… "Idiot!" I stomped away outside the cafeteria. He doesn't have the right to tell the whole cafeteria I'm fat. They were laughing at me when I was walking out. Ughh. Curse Natsu and his popularity.

The unusual late morning..

* * *

One word.

He's annoying.

Okay that's two, technically 3. Natsu Dragneel is the most annoying jerk and idiot in the world. For sakes, he doesn't even know me. Maybe. Well, I knew him.

Natsu is the bad guy. At least for me he is. But then again, my friends don't see him the way I do so I guess he's not really a bad guy. I guess? Natsu and I weren't really close. He moved back from US about 2 or 3 years ago, and I don't care why. We don't really talk. Through the years he's gained popularity not only in the school but to the whole city of Magnolia! They all thought he was cool and kind and whatever. But in fact, he's a jerk. For everytime we meet he just always has to ruin my day.

I wasn't able to eat. I hate him. I haven't had my daily dose of my favorite vanilla shake. I frowned. I was early for Chemistry. Gray wasn't even here yet. Erza and Levy had Arts so I got separated from them. But I still have Gray. I bet Juvia would explode if she would hear my thoughts. Wait. What if Juvia could really hear what I was thinking? Stop thinking like that Lucy. You're being delusional. Anyway, please Juvia, don't get me wrong. I only see Gray as the brother I never had. Not that I have a sister. But still! Please understand. I do not mean I like Gray, it's just I am glad I have someone I know in my class.

Students started to fill the room and soon the classroom was loud. Students are chattering and smiling at each other. I chose to stay at one table, still waiting for Gray. Soon Gildarts entered the room. I call him Gildarts because he doesn't want us calling him our teacher or something like that because he said he just feel old hearing that. But I know he's old. I giggled silently.

"Listen up. I'll be re-pairing you!" Gildarts said as he stood behind his table. "There's Science week coming or whatever it is called. And you guys have to do a research and whoever will get the highest grade will be the one representing our school. Got that Lucy?"

I was quite surprised he mentioned my name but the other half of me wasn't. If he does that, it means he expects a lot from me or maybe he was sure I will take this seriously and be the school's representative. Nonetheless, I just nodded my head.

"If you guys had the highest score you'll be exempted for the finals exam."

And there you have it. This project won't be like any projects. All students now have their motivation. Gildarts' exams are deadly. And everyone needs that exemption to be able to pass. Well I don't really need it because I know somehow I could manage those exams.. but he mentioned my name!

"Is everyone here?"

"Gray is not here." I said. He's the only one I would notice if he's not there because he's always in all my classes.

"Varsities are assembled. He's excused." Gildarts said. "Okay then, the project I am talking about will not just cover your studies about Chemistry but all the sciences. You just have to make something out of some things.. Whatever. Here's the guidelines." He distributed a pile of papers and students passed it in every direction until everyone had a copy.

"Now, let's pair up!"

* * *

Why on earth do I have to be paired with him? Why? I didn't even remember he's my classmate in any of my subjects! Is God that mad at me? I'm not that bad. I'm actually a good person. Joke. Who am I kidding?

"So partner.."

I looked to the other side of the table seeing the pink haired male who is said to be my partner. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel arrived at the classroom just in time to be paired.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He was smirking.

Natsu looked towards the board and sighed satisfactorily. "Nothing. It's just fun calling you _partner_."

* * *

"Really?" Lisanna squealed. "That's great. You could be our bridge!"

I looked at her dumbfounded. Did I just told her I feel miserable having Natsu as my partner? And that he called me fat during break? Why does Lisanna had to have a crush on him? There are a lot of guys out there and she chose that good for nothing, asshole, jerk, douchebag.. And whatever name I might call him. I gritted my teeth.

"Tell me about him. Okay? You will tell me everything." Lisanna said holding my hands and expecting me to agree with her.

"But come to think of it." Juvia said appearing beside us. "Natsu and Lucy will be together longer than us. They will be spending time more than they usually do."

I looked at Juvia. So you're saying?

"Yeah. I agree. It will be really nice to have Lucy and Natsu get along already." Wendy said. She's the circle's little sister. She was in a lower year than us. But due to our curriculum we were able to choose our PE (Physical Education) class and be in the same class as her. "You don't get along well right?"

I looked at Wendy. She's so adorable that you wouldn't think she's that jerk, idiot, scumbag, ignorant, annoying Natsu's cousin.

"It's been 2 or 3 years since Natsu came back. And ever since, you two didn't get along well. I think being paired up will help you smooth things out." Wendy continued.

"I think so too." Levy said standing up from the bleachers along with Erza.

"Agreed." I looked at them in disbelief. Really? Are you my friends?

"But.. Juvia doesn't mean it that way.." I heard Juvia mutter. "Juvia thinks Natsu and Lucy would be cute together and that if they're always together then they would end up together that Lucy would leave Gray for Juvia and Juvia alone!"

Cana's eyes brightened. "HA! That's a good point. Maybe we could start a Natsu and Lucy fanclub!"

Levy squealed. "I think they'll look cute together!" Ughhh. Did I just not tell them I was miserable?

"No. No. No. No. No. No!" Lisanna tightened her grip on my arms. "You wouldn't do that right? We promised." She looked at me hopefully. "Girl code. I already had dibs on Natsu." She said proudly.

I don't really get it but yes. We promised that we will be ready to share even our underwear to each other. She shared her family to me. She shared everything to me. I do share what I had with her too. But not boys. _Never share boys_. That's what she said to me. Why would we even share boys? What's there to do with them? I don't really get it back then, so I just agreed. A promise is a promise.

"Y-Yeah." I cleared my throat. "Don't worry I'll help you two together." Damn it. Why do I have to add that? I frowned, quite shocked of what I just said. Well, Lisanna is happy. Why not do it for her? It wouldn't be that bad.

We heard the whistle, signaling that we should gather at the center of the court. My circle of friends were here at the gym. We decided to have volleyball as our common class together. It is so hot, good thing I drank iced cold water before heading to PE. Everyone was here except for Gray and Gajeel. GG boys. Hey I just come up with that name just now. Okay. Lame. They were exempted for PE, along with all varsity players, because they were already soccer varsity players. They only have attendance in their practice as their grade.

Lucky them.

I hate this class. I don't like PE of all classes. Why do we even have to go to this class? It's not like it will help our brain grow bigger. Books had that job already not this PE class. I groaned. I wish this class was just a breeze just like Calculus. Sadly, it's not.

"Today is tossing." Elfman said. He is Lisanna's brother obviously because of their white hair. Isn't it a bit awkward being your sister's teacher or being your brother as your teacher in your class? Wait. What did I just say? Well I have to ask Lisanna about that later. "Grab a partner and alternately throw ball into the air with your partner tossing it upward. Get it?"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

Erza was with Lisanna, Juvia with Cana and Levy with Wendy. I guess they really wanted to leave me alone because I won't do them any good. I'm no good at any sport. So I was left standing holding a ball to my chest.

"Heartfilia!" I heard my name being called. I searched for the voice and saw Mr. Strauss looking at me. "Doing?"

Did he just turned into a one word man?

"No partner sir!" I shouted back. I can see him search for anyone in the gym but there's none that doesn't have a partner yet. I run towards him hoping he would just let me seat on the bleachers for the whole period.

Suddenly the gym doors flew open and there stood the soccer team. Why the hell are they here? And.. wet?

Mr. Strauss jogged towards them probably will –Nope. Not scold. Gildarts was there. They're talking. Now walking back towards me. Oh no. They're here. He's here. They're wet. The class slightly stopped. The girls looking at the varsity players. Lisanna, specifically stopped playing and got distracted as he entered the gym.

Mr. Strauss whistled loudly making me cover my ear. Really? I was standing right next to you!

"So I was wondering if we could share the gym for a while?" I heard Gildarts say.

"Alright." Mr. Stra – Wait. These are my thoughts. I'll just call him Elfman like how I call him when we see each other in the neighborhood or in their house when I visit.

"Alright. We'll just head towards the bleachers." Gildarts said walking past us. "What are you doing?"

I didn't notice Gildarts was already talking to me. "I-I don't have a partner."

"I will gladly lend you one but–"

"I volunteer!" Natsu said smirking down at me. He was smiling goofily.

"Í volunteer myself!" Said a guy whom I haven't seen in my life like ever. He had brown hair the color of wood and blue eyes. Dazzling blue eyes. I was mesmerized.

"I will teach her!" Natsu shouted snapping me out of my trance.

The guy with wood brown hair stepped closer to Gildarts. "I have experience in volleyball, besides she's my classmate."

Classmate? I never noticed him in any of my classes before. I looked at him confusedly. Well, it's either I get stuck with this guy who is a total stranger to me or with Natsu –who will totally annoy me. Maybe that wood brown haired guy wouldn't be that bad.

Gildarts looked at him. "Natsu –"

"I'm captain. I already know what you're going to talk about." He turned to the wood brown haired, blue-eyed guy. "Mike here doesn't know anything yet. So I'm the best you could lend." Natsu explained. "Besides, I'm her partner." I shivered. Partner? Really? It was just in our Science Project, maybe MY Science Project. I glared at him. There's nothing I could do now. Gildarts looked convinced at what Natsu said.

"Fine." Gildarts said heading to the bleachers. Natsu jogged towards the bleachers and left his bag with them and jogged back towards me. "Hillson! Let's move."

Mike Hillson? His eyes never left mine as he walked with the whole team. Who was he? Natsu blocked my view of him and I turned to see his grin. I glared at him.

"So what are we doing?"

"It's volleyball." I told Natsu. As I held the ball higher and away from me.

"I know."

"You use hands." I gestured raising the ball and back.

"I know."

"You know how to play?"

"Of course. When I'm tired of soccer I do other sports. Silly!" He said and ruffled my hair. Annoying as ever. He tapped the ball from my hands and caught it running a good 3 meters away from me. "This is easy!" Natsu tossed the ball high up, jumped and strike it towards me.

And everything went black.

* * *

I sat up. My head hurts.

"You okay?" I saw Wendy by my side.

"What happened?"

"Natsu thought we were on the 'Dig' part of our lesson in volleyball and spiked towards you." Wendy said pouring the cup by the bedside table with water. "You faint after that."

"I-I remember." Wendy handed me the cup of water. "Thanks Wendy."

"What time is it?"

"3:40"

"Why are you here? Don't you have class?"

Wendy shook her head. "Ms. Aries only gave us assignment and went to their meeting."

"I see." Does all teachers have meeting today?

There was silence. But I love the silence. It's peaceful.

"Natsu said, he'll stop by to see you before he goes to practice." I looked at Wendy.

"Wha –"

"Natsu said, he'll stop by to see you –"

"No. Why?"

"I don't really know. I think he's sorry."

I furrowed my brows. "As if."

"Why don't you two get along? He's a great guy."

"You're his cousin of course he's good to you." I started. Should I really tell his cousin? "Lisanna loves him. She sees a lot of good things in him. I saw him kind to a lot of people but he's always hurting me. Bullies me that is. I think he just hates me so much he wanted nothing to do with me. So much for being Mr. Popular. Because he hates me, and well, I'm just used to it." I shrugged.

"I don't think Natsu hates you."

"But he hurts me."

"Not on purpose."

"He makes fun of me. Always." Wendy fidgeted on her seat at my sudden outburst. "Well, I don't really care about him. I know he's a good guy but not to me. And that's it." I said returning the cup on the table.

"But Natsu o –"

"You're fine!" Natsu said appearing at the door with his grin. That grin. He patted Wendy's head. "Thanks!" And turned to me. "You're really tough." He chuckled. "Next ti –"

"Nah. I don't think I want to be your partner anymore." He stopped eyes widening. "I mean in PE at least. It's not like I could switch partner when Giladarts assigned it." I raised my hand to stop him. "Don't ever come near me when you have a ball."

Natsu laughed. "That's because you're so heavy you're not able to dodge."

I glared at him. I was not as sporty as you are idiot! I have poor body coordination! I'm not fat! I clenched my fist under the blanket and looked away from him.

Natsu patted my head. "I'll go now. Bye!"

"Natsu!" It was Wendy. "Why don't we walk her home?"

Natsu looked at me then back to Wendy. "I don't think I could carry her big ass."

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted at him but he already left. She went back to my side with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. He's not really like that."

I smiled at this sweet girl, my anger at that pink haired idiot subsiding. "Seriously? Are you his cousin?" I said and held her hand.

"Lucy!" I heard my friends call from the door.

So I guess it's 4 o'clock. They're here. All of them.

"I was so worried." Lisanna said hugging me from the side. "I'm sorry. Maybe he just you know.. I know he didn't mean it."

"Why are you explaining for him?"

"Well I don't want you hating him." Lisanna said pouting.

I smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I don't." Well I do. I hate him. But Lisanna.. she's more important.

"Are you alright now Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

Cana walked inside the room and stood beside Erza. "Can you stand?"

I nodded. "Don't worry about me okay?"

"I got your homework for English." Levy said.

"Juvia covered for you in Arts and had your homework for Music."

"Thank you." Was all I was able to tell them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Friday.

Never thought I will be having Thursday that is not the usual Thursday. Maybe Lisanna was right. But not for herself, for me.

"I really feel it. It's today." Lisanna said as she skipped.

"You know Lis. I can't really see why you're so engrossed to him. He's not that good you know."

Lisanna stopped and looked at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just saying –"

"You hate him?"

"No. No, Lis. It's just that. I think you don't deserve him. That's all."

"I don't deserve him?"

"Yes you're amazing and he's.."

"But I know. I can feel it. He just had to look my way and love will bloom." She said dreamily.

"You don't deserve to be waiting for someone like him." I said still walking with Lisanna. I hope she won't get mad at me for this.

"Lucy, you just had to see the good things in everyone. Everything."

I stopped abruptly but Lisanna continued on her way. "Believe me Lisanna. I tried." I mumbled and followed her.

* * *

The whole day passed by like any other. So it's just Thursday that is slightly unusual.

I haven't talked to Gray because the game is this Sunday. So they had the whole Friday for practice. Gildarts wasn't there too and said we have to use our time for the research. And so I did what was told. I came up with a hamster experiment, ever famous volcano and a lot more. I can't really decide because this should be done in partners. I don't really know why Natsu was partnered with me in the first place. I mean, he's so busy. He and Gray should be partners because they have the same things to worry about. You know what I mean. They'll understand each other.

Club time. Favorite time of the week.

I belong to the book club but today we don't have anything to do so I stayed with Erza in the student council room.

"Sorry to keep you here Lucy." Erza said as she walked back and forth from inside the meeting room and back to where I am. "We were just kind of busy." And she left again.

"It's no problem at all." I said to no one in particular. I love alone times. I get to think of how my life has turned out, what needs improvements and all those things.

Suddenly, loud drumming and cheering boomed from the outside of the council room. Probably FTH's squad. The game is on Sunday so maybe they're rehearsing or getting everyone excited for the upcoming all out game. I don't really get what's there to be happy about with just a game. It will just be for a day and that's it. Maybe a hangover for a couple more days but that's it. Nothing will change.

It's just a game.

Erza came out of the meeting room and sat on the sofa beside me. "What's the problem?" I asked her.

"It's exhausting. We had the game this Sunday and there will be a visitor coming this Monday, and she's really important. She is the owner of the school and she will check whether the principal was able to run the school, properly."

"I thought the owner is the principal?"

"Let's just say his wife will be coming." Erza sighed. "FTH squad will be playing this Sunday so we can't find someone who would be able to perform for this Monday."

There was a silent moment between the two of us as we both think of a person who could play in front of the whole school on Monday with just this short notice. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind. "Why don't you?" Erza is an amazing guitarist not to mention she could sing too.

"The thing is Mrs. Dreyar has a thing for pianist."

* * *

I walked to my locker to get my books. It was 5:30. And school will close really soon. I told Erza to wait for me at the council's office. And here I am, walking the empty halls of the school.

Great.

I reached my locker and pulled it open. I was surprise to see something in it. A card was squeezed in between my books and there's a dry flower on the side. How long did I not open my locker? I thought about it but I always go to my locker to switch books. So how come there's a dry flower in my locker? And the card, who was it from? I pulled the card and opened it.

_Hi. :)_

Was all it had. It was a 'hi' in typewritten letters. And a smiley on the side. Really? All the efforts on picking the lock of my locker just to put a paper saying 'Hi'? REALLY? But that?'s not the point! The point is someone picked my lock and placed something in it! How could he or she do that?! And well, that is creepy in every sort of way.

I rolled my eyes and get the books I needed. I'll deal with this paper later. I put all the books in my bag and walked back to the council room. There I found Erza, with her boyfriend. I stayed by the door not wanting to disturb them. This is probably the only time they talked to themselves. Erza was the student council president and Jellal was the vice president and is a member of the senior class, plus Jellal was also part of the soccer team. So he wasn't able to help the council. Therefore giving Erza all the work.

"You're going to do something?" Jellal asked.

Erza leaned towards him and comfortably laid her head on his chest. "No. Everything is handled."

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"The team needs you. So it's okay." Erza smiled at him. "You can always work on the papers after your game."

Jellal scratched his head. "Yeah, leave those to me."

I never saw Erza this happy. Yes she is happy but it was different when she was with Jellal. I don't know what that is that made it different but I just know there is. Well maybe I know what it is, but I don't get why or how it causes her a different kind of happiness than the one we, her friends, give her.

"I'm really sorry Erza." Jellal said kissing her forehead.

I think it's time to interrupt. I knocked on the slightly open door. "Erza, are you still here? Please answer if you are."

I heard someone walking towards the door and Erza opened it.

"I said just say something."

"Well you're here. Come in for a while and we'll go soon." Erza said walking back to the council's meeting room. I entered and saw Jellal was still sitting on the sofa.

"Hey!" He greeted me. I smiled at him. "So you're Lucy?"

"Yes, I think that's me." I told him. "You must be Jellal."

His eyes widened. "You know me?"

"Of course." I sat in front of him. He was in gym shorts and the soccer team's white practice shirt. So how do they get it cleaned after every practice? "Well you're Erza's boyfriend after all. I should know who you are." Jellal chuckled.

"I know you too." He said. "You're pretty popular yourself."

"What?" I stared at him dumbfounded. "Me?"

He nodded and laughed. Jellal was all sweaty and dirty. And I wondered why do players get themselves dirty when they don't have to? I mean, I just don't get why they put so much effort for a little trophy and short fame. I have a lot of questions don't I? "Yes you are."

I was confused. What is this guy talking about? Me? Popular? How come? I don't interact with anyone except my friends. Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia.. I counted them in my head. And maybe I could add Jellal now too. 9 all in all. I only have 9 persons I call my friends. 10 schoolmates I interacted with, 10 because of Natsu at times. And maybe 10 more for the school's staff. So I interacted with approximately 20 people from the start of the school up until now.

How come I'm popular? He must have mistaken me of another person whose name is Lucy.

"You must be thinking about it so much." Jellal laughed at me. I glared at him. "You're entertaining. I'm happy to meet you, Erza's friend." He reached his hand.

"It's Lucy. Don't just call me Erza's friend. There are too many people you could call Erza's friend." I told him.

Jellal laughed again.

"Lucy?" Erza came in looking dumbfounded. "Jellal?"

"Erz, I met your friend. She really is funny." Jellal told Erza.

"I told you she is." Erza agreed. Seriously? I'm entertaining? In what way? I pouted and they laughed louder.

"Let's eat?"

* * *

Weekend and everyone was busy. Tomorrow is going to be the game and Lisanna would not let me not watch the game with her. She said it would be fun. Well for her. I'll be by the bleachers, bored to death. Lisanna was part of the cheering team and so she would leave me. Still, she wants me there. I couldn't say no though. I really have nothing to do there.

I went down to the kitchen to get some food and drinks so I could do all my school works today and not be bothered by it tomorrow. I open my fridge and.. I forgot to get groceries. I put pants on grabbed my purse and went out. Nope. Now is not the time for grocery shopping and I have like homeworks in all subjects. Damn it. Aquarius even added 3 more chapters for us to answer.

The shopping district was loud and crowded as always so I do groceries on a Monday where there will be less people. I looked around looking for something to eat.. Hmm, I have spread at home.. Maybe a bagel and cake for my sweet tooth would suffice. Before I could take another step my phone rang.

Unknown number.

Must have been a wrong number or maybe scam. I walked towards the store where my favorite bagel is and walked inside. My phone is ringing again, same number as before. I ignored it again and ordered a bagel. The store has its container in front where their cakes were displayed. Blueberry cheesecake.. Mango bravo.. Cinnamon..

"I would like one slice of Blueberry cheesecake and Mango bravo please?" I asked the cashier in addition to my bagel. She punched some buttons and gave me my change. I waited on the side and sat myself. I could feel vibration from my pocket again and I looked at my phone to see it was the same number again.

I sighed.

"Hello? Who's this?" I said not trying to show I was vulnerable or something.

It was loud from the other side of the line and I could hear the caller moving. "_H-Hello Lucy!_"

I was shocked from the voice. It can't be.

"_Why weren't you answering my calls?! I called for about 10 times_."

10? Oh. "H-How'd you get my number?!" I shouted.

"_Will you not shout! I called you for 10 times and you did not answer!?_"

"Your number is unknown why the hell would I talk to some stranger?" And yes, it was worse than a stranger. "How'd you even get my number? You stalker!" I shouted at the phone.

"_I said, stop shouting I could hear you!" _He paused for a moment and continued. "_What?! Hell I would be your stalker!_"

"Then –"

"_Calm your tits! I want to talk about the project._" Okay. I calmed down. I was shocked a bit.. So he has some care about our project. One more thing, he's not just some moronic, idiotic, psychotic person, he's also a pervert in some way. I rolled my eyes. "_I'll go to your house._"

Go to my house? Wait. "What?! Not my house!" People were staring at me already and I apologize for the ruckus I caused. I nodded apologetically. "I don't have food there or anything!"

"_Then I'm going to buy something! What do you want -_"

It's not that he's going to stay for long. "No. Fine. You won't be staying for long either."

"13!" That's my number. I stood up to get my food as Natsu continued talking.

He chuckled. "_Then your house is it_." He paused for a moment and I grabbed all my foods. I need to hurry, he might be there any minute now. "_Wait. Where are you? Are you in shopping district? Just meet me somewhere here!_" I could hear his footsteps he's running around. "_Where are you?_"

I paused for a minute and heard in the background the theme song of a candy store. No it can't be. I should be home first! I have to get my laundry! If we go home together, he might see my.. I paled. If he see those… I fumbled with the plastic that was of my goodies and make noises with it. "What? I.. can't.. hear.. you? Maybe we could just meet somewhere.. I'm.."

"_Stop acting Lucy. I know you're using that plastic from your.. bagel?_" I froze. I turned around and I saw him. My eyes widened. He was walking towards me with that goofy grin on his face. "Yo!" He waved a hand like it was the most usual thing in the world. "So much for your 'I'm losing you acting'." He laughed and I glared at him.

Oh. This is just so embarrassing. Damn.

"Aww. Don't be shy Luce." He flicked my forehead and that just stings! I held my goodies in one arm and tried to punch him but no, it was not good enough. Natsu was laughing.

"Shut up!"

I walked away from him. "Hey Luce! You were really entertaining." And he find that entertaining. I glared at him. "So where are we going? Where's your house?"

Do not talk to him. Do not talk to him. Do not talk to him. I walked faster and faster until I lost him in the crowd.

Good.

With a crowd of people I couldn't avoid getting bumped one way or another. So I went to an alley close to where I was standing and decided to text Natsu that I'll be heading home first. I smiled at my work and sent it. Suddenly, I feel guilty for leaving him. I was just so embarrassed I have to get away from him that instant. And do, involuntarily I stepped in to the crowd once more looking for Natsu. The thick crowd of people makes it difficult to move still I walked faster and faster luckily avoiding the people in my path. Minutes go by and no sign of Natsu. Maybe he's going to my house already! Yes! That's what I texted him. I run towards the street to my house trying to avoid all of the people.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

I fell back from the impact and shadows covered me from the rays of the sun. My butt hurts. I stood up and get face to face with a huge man with greenish blue hair. He was looking down on me with an annoying smirk on his face.

I glared. "You should watch where you're going!" I snapped and walked away to avoid him but a hand gripped my wrist and I was pulled back into the group.

Gold. A faint shade of gold is all I see as I looked up a few inches and saw him. "I know you." I ignored his words. Behind him was a group of boys in their black jersey. A symbol of a tiger with mouth opened to one side adorning the front of their shirt.

Sabertooth.

I pulled myself and tried to stay out of their business, just because I don't want to meddle with the fight between our schools. School wars have nothing to do with me and I don't really care what happens in that. I don't even know if that's on up until now. And seriously, I just don't care.

His grip on my wrist tightened and I flinched. I kept struggling to get away. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia?"

I stopped from struggling and looked at the man in front of him. "How the hell did you…?" It was peculiar how they know me. I don't have many friends and I don't talk too much to people. All I know is that, people in my neighborhood knows me. My friends, of course, classmates maybe a few knows my name and maybe some school staff and my teachers of course. "Who are you?"

The guy let go of me and I rubbed onto my wrist. This bastard. "I'm Sting." He reached his hand in between us but I didn't shake it. He laughed a little. "You're one feisty Fairy."

"Sting let's go." Said one of guy behind him.

"Just wait. I have some business with this girl."

I took a step back but he took one towards me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I like feisty." He said and leaned back. I shivered. Hairs behind my neck stood up and there's a chill on my spine that made me frozen in my spot.

Damn it Lucy. You already knew who he was. He wasn't holding you anymore. RUN!

But I couldn't put my one foot forward and dash for a run. He was laughing in front of me and he leaned in once more. Sting tilted his head. I know what he was doing! My face felt hot and I panicked. Move stupid body! Move. But no. It just won't cooperate with my brain. Somehow I managed to place my free arm in front of me to stop him but he was too strong. Curse my unathletic, weak and slow body. I couldn't stop it. My eyes shut closed and I bit my lip inwards.

"You don't go kissing girls when you just met them." I heard his voice. I opened my eyes and saw another arm in front of me. There was a hand stopping Sting's face on going any closer than he was to me.

If I wasn't in between them I would be laughing my ass off as to how Sting looked like right now. But I couldn't stifle a laugh. Sweat rolls down my face as panic subsides. I sighed and felt really tired. All the nervousness I felt a while ago drained my energy and stepped back leaning on Natsu. I know. I don't have to look back to know it's him. His voice annoyed me so much that I've memorized it. My goodies fell. My cakes fell. Oh, what will I eat now?

"Lucy.. Lucy.." He caught me. Yep right. The most annoying person just helped me.

I regained my balance and stood up. "I'm alright. I'm alright." I assured him but his hands never left my arms, still holding me in place.

"What the hell are you doing bastard?" Natsu scowled at Sting. They were looking each other in the eye and I could tell that people were starting to gather around us.

Sting snorted. "I was just trying to give the lady a greeting."

"You were trying to kiss her!"

"Well, that was a greeting." Sting smiled. "Or how do you want me to greet her?"

I was disgusted of him. First of all I didn't know him! But.. He knows me. I have to know why he knows me. Second he tried to kiss me and now he was… I glared.

"BASTARD!" Natsu pulled me to his left and lifted his right fist. Sting got a direct hit from Natsu and he stepped a few steps back.

Sting was still smiling as he rubbed the place where Natsu just punched him. "I didn't know you can punch Dragneel." He mocked. If I could, I could kick this guy's face right where Natsu 's fist has landed and that would just feel better.

He was about to punch Natsu back but his friends held him back. "Stop. This will just put bad reputation to our team. We're in uniform Sting. And who knows, you might not be able to play in the finals." Said the black haired guy.

"Okay. Okay. I won't!" Sting pulled himself from the guys and smoothed his jersey. He stepped closer to us and stared at Natsu again. "I will get you back for this and I'll get what I want." He finished looking at me and winking.

Natsu shoved me behind him. "Not if I'm here. You won't get her. She's my partner."

For the first time since Thursday I was not mad Natsu said I was his partner.

"Then I'll just have to use force." He said smiling menacingly. Sting stopped for a moment still looking at Natsu. "Well, well.. why don't we just settle this in the field.. Natsu Dragneel."

Right. They were Sabertooth's soccer team! Their jersey was much like Natsu's team but in different color. Plus they're dirty..

Natsu placed his hands in front of his chest. "Fine with me then, Eucliffe."

"If we win, you break up with Heartfilia." Sting pulled away his eyes still on Natsu. My eyes widened. Why the hell am I the prize in this game? I don't want to meddle in anything. AND Natsu and I are not together! Never. Never. Never. That's just… unimaginable.

I tried to retort and say something but Natsu stopped me. He extended his arm to the side to stop me from getting anywhere near them. I swat his arm and walked in front of him my eyes glaring at Sting. I raised my index finger in front of him. "One, I'm NOT together with Natsu." Then my middle finger with my index finger. "Two, hell I would be the prize in your crappy game."

Sting smirked. "You just made me fall for you even more." He leaned forward towards me. "I already told you I like feisty."

I could feel his smirk. I could feel it radiating sending chills throughout my body. I was angry.

"Get away –"

Before Natsu could push Sting away my fist came clashing to Sting's cheek, the side where Natsu punched him earlier. He didn't moved back like how Natsu did a while ago but I was proud of myself for shutting him up. I smirked and ignored the stinging sensation of my fist. Everyone was shocked for what I did. But then I heard Natsu laughing behind me. I don't care what the people would think. I'm satisfied with what I did.

Sting looked at me. His now swelling cheek makes his face funny. I stifled a laugh and I snorted. What? I can't help it. I was proud and I'm happy. I placed my hands across my chest. "You don't involve me in those stuff." I finished and walk away. I could feel my heart beating fast. My hands are shaking and I just got to be anywhere but here at this moment. This is the first time I've done something like this. The first time I've been involved in something like this, but my inexperience doesn't mean I'll just give up.

Sting laughed. And I stopped on my tracks but I didn't look back. "I knew we're perfect." He said. "The bet's still on Dragneel. I'll have her if we won against you.. That is, if you win in your game tomorrow."

I didn't look back and just continued walking. So that explains the dirty jersey. They just had a game and probably won because Sting challenged Natsu in the finals. I increased my pace and entered McDonald's. Seriously, I'm hungry.

I sat on one corner. My peaceful life. My really peaceful life was gone right before my eyes. Suddenly a tray of fries, 2 drinks and 3 burgers along with it landed in front of me. I looked up to see Natsu grinning. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was happy of what you did back there." He said sitting in front of me. His smile never fading. "You're food's all gone, so this is my treat for that little entertainment."

"That's out of impulse."

"I like your impulse. Really.. cool." Natsu finished. He grabbed one burger and eat it. I watch him devour the big burger and I felt my stomach grumble. He chuckled. "The other one's for you."

Nope. I didn't just felt that. I heard it and he heard it too. Now, I'm really embarrassed.

"What? You don't want?"

I looked at him and he was giving me the last burger. The first one was nothing but crumbs on his face. I giggled. He can't even eat properly. I reached for the burger. "Thanks." I said softly. I took a bite. "I have a question."

"What is it? Ask away."

"Just.. Do you know why Sting knows me?"

He took another big bite and gulped really hard. That's what you get for eating fast, idiot! "Uhh.. Maybe because you're popular." He was tapping his chest all the while, while talking. I was laughing so hard.

This time I looked up at him and furrowed my brows. "I am not. I have selected people whom I talk to."

"Yeah. You can't be popular. You don't even pass my standards." He paused and took another drink. "Uhh.. Well ask him next time."

"Nope." I said taking a bite from my burger. "I won't be anywhere near him. Ever."

"Don't worry Luce. I won't let him get anywhere near you. I'll mop the field with him." He said pumping his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes. He's just pumped up because of their game. Well Natsu, that is if you can mop the field. Idiot. "By the way why'd you runaway from me?"

Uh-oh. "I.. I didn't runaway." I lied. "Uhh…"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not really good at lying.. neither at acting." He chuckled.

"Well, just.. It's a secret okay!" I said. My cheeks felt hot as I remembered my laundry were still there, and I don't want him to see those. It's just a short time that I've been with him but I managed to embarrassed myself a lot. "So.. When is the finals?"

"Don't worry too much about Sting, Luce. We will win." He stopped from eating. "Or do you really want to be with him?"

I hit the table with my hand earning looks from the people around. I mumbled sorrys to everyone and get back to Natsu. "I do not! I don't even care about your game or about your bet!" I huffed in annoyance.

Natsu just chuckled. "You know, Sting's serious about the bet. Plus he's really persistent. If he won he will go through drastic measures just to get you." I stiffened.

"I.. I.. I don't care." I said as I regained my composure. "He won't get me. I don't like him."

"Maybe, we could just sell the game to them and let you be with him.." Natsu wondered. I kicked his foot under the table earning a yelp from him. "Ow!"

I smirked.

He was silent for a moment and I feel awkward in that silence. I felt guilty kicking him. Was it too hard that I hurt him? But that's the whole point of hitting. "S..So.. Didn't you received my text?"

Natsu looked at me confusedly. "Oh, to go to your house?" I nodded. "Well, I don't know where your house is plus my phone's low battery, so I looked for you."

"You're such an idiot. You were inviting yourself to my house and yet you didn't know where it was?!"

"That's why I went looking for you, but you runaway." Natsu took a sip on his drink and gulped everything that was in his mouth.

Oh. But still! He shouldn't be inviting himself to my house if he doesn't know where it was. Well, we're not that close that he knows where I live or vice versa.

There was silence again. I hate silence when I'm with him. It feels like he's thinking something demonic and I just have to know what that is. I was with the most annoying person anyway, so I had to keep my guard up. His silence was really creeping me out. I don't like him being silent. I don't want silence with him. I don't want to give him thinking time to plan his demonic activities which might get me involved since I'm with the demon himself.

But then again he saved me from Sting. I should be thankful. But! I don't want to thank him! I didn't need his help anyway.. But.. He really did help me. My mind was in chaos. What am I going to do? I'm sure if this is Gray in front of me, I could just boast to him what I did. But this is Natsu and if he starts to tease me, my boasting moment would be long gone. Not that I would not have a smart comeback. I sighed. Maybe, I should really thank −

"Lucy." I looked up to meet his serious face and that was kind of different. I searched for any signs of betrayal in his face but there's none. I gulped. "These fries are mine. If you eat some it will just go directly to your thighs and it would just grow larger and larger than it already was."

Or not.

I clenched my fists. "I am not fat, Dragneel!"

He laughed heartily. "Yes you were. That fist of yours made Sting's face swell just by bumping into it. I bet you used a lot of force to lift it." He was laughing and here he goes again.

"Do you want a taste of my fist too?"

Natsu looked at me, there's sparks in his eyes. He's challenging me. "If you could lift it again." He laughed so hard this time. I was raging in anger. What the hell is his problem? No one calls me fat. And I know I'm not. Even though I am, I won't be mad because it's true. But it's not true! Wait what? "Okay.. Okay.. I'm done." He said panting as he catch his breath. "So have you decided on the proposal for our project, partner?"

Oh no. That's right. I was with Natsu because we have to discuss about our project. I pulled my hair to the sides. I remembered I have a lot to do! Why did I waste my time with him? With them? My time! MY PRECIOUS TIME! ALL WASTED!

"Chill Luce. Proposal will be until Tuesday next week."

But that didn't help me the least.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Game Day.

I wasn't supposed to wake up this early on a Sunday. Plus, I worked until 2 in the morning just to finish school works.

Damn Eucliffe.

Damn Dragneel.

I hissed at my alarm, or should I say Lisanna calling my phone at 7 in the morning disturbing my sleep. I picked it up and talked groggily. I yawned. "Hello?"

"LUCY! IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY! I CAN FEEL IT. HE WILL FINALLY LOOK MY WAY! IT'S TODAY!" Lisanna squealed from the other line. Can you not shout at a person who just woke up? The first time she did this I was really mad but I got used to Lisanna's squealing over the phone and even in person. "ARE YOU READY?"

I yawned again and sat up from my seat, my books served as my pillows. Well after I finished last night, I didn't waste any second and just plopped myself on my desk filled with books. "Uhh." I yawned. "I just.. woke up Lis."

"WELL YOU BETTER GET GOING 'CAUSE WE'LL BE LEAVING IN 30 minutes! My call time's at 8." I could feel she was really excited and I could imagine her bobbing up and down in her room which was right across mine. "GET UP! GET UP LUCY!"

I know she can see me. My desk is right in front of my window. And there she was, her windows open waving happily at me.

"Wear something cute! There are a lot of handsome guys in Blue Pegasus!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me!"

How the hell could she see that?! When I looked at her she had her binoculars and I sighed. "Alright. Alright I'm up!"

"Be ready in 10 minutes, I'll be coming over. Mira prepared food to bring there, plus, I'll choose what you'll wear!" She squealed in excitement and hung up.

I thought I was the one whose going to choose something cute…

Oh Lisanna. The only loud in my dull life.

* * *

I told Lisanna everything that had happened yesterday. That Natsu called me and we were arguing again about our Science Project. Until I remembered my undies still hanging outside and how I purposely lose him in the crowd so I could go back to my house. Then I bumped into Sting and he tried to kiss me but Natsu was there behind me stopping Sting from what he was about to do and then the bet they made. The way I punched Sting where Natsu has already punched him. And then I complained to her how my time was wasted yesterday.

Well, you can't really blame me. I finished at 2 in the morning and I just had to deal with Natsu and Sting, which really wasted my time.

"That was.. nice Lucy." Her emotions were different. Did I just say something wrong? "You're getting closer to Natsu! You could really be our bridge then." She said holding my hands.

Oh. Yes. Right. I was supposed to be their bridge.

"Uhh.. Uhh. Yeah." I said as I placed a book inside my bag. Because really, I don't have anything to bring aside from my phone and wallet. "I'm all set."

"Lucy." I looked at Lisanna and her eyes were back to how it was a while ago. I like this Lisanna, cheerful and optimistic. I returned her smile. "I trust you." She said and hugged me. When she pulled away I was really shocked at what was happening. "Let's go!"

She cheered and we headed to the field.

* * *

Loud. Messy. Rowdy. Sweaty. Crowded.

I don't like this place one bit. The stadium was crowded and filled with reds and blues. Reds for FTH, of course, and Blues for Blue Pegasus. Definitely blue for Blue Pegasus, they even have it in their name. Lisanna left me on the red side bleachers that are elevated by at least a floor, probably for everyone to have good view at the game. Opposite ours is the Blue Pegasus crowd. Undeniably, they have a lot of cheerleaders, not just on the ground where the real cheerleaders will be but also on the bleachers. Banners raise saying 'I love you Hibiki!' makes the whole Blue Pegasus crowd really rowdy.

But I think not as rowdy as ours. I looked to my side and saw Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy walking towards me. Maybe they saw me that's why they're heading this way. Sadly, the seats around me were all occupied.

"You guys are late." I said as they approached me. "All seats have been taken." But there are some on top, though I bet Erza and the others won't settle for that.

Erza crossed her arms across her chest and smiled proudly. "I'm president for nothing." She glared at the guys who were at my left. They stared at her for a good 2 seconds and walked away. We were all in awe.

"More like Erza for nothing.." I hear Juvia say to Levy. I giggled. Seems like Erza didn't hear it and glared at the couple on my right. They didn't seem to see her or maybe brave enough to go against Erza's deadly glares.

Erza coughed and the flirting of the couple to my right stopped. They moved away from each other and sat straight. I giggled at this. Erza really is scary. Glad I was on her good side. The couple didn't seem to budge and so Erza fake cleared her throat again. She and Wendy were the only ones standing up and her foot was impatiently tapping on the floor. Slowly, the couple stood up and went on the vacant seats on top of the bleachers.

"That took longer than I thought." Erza said as she sat herself beside me. Well Erza I thought sitting on an already occupied chair would be impossible. "That couple is so slow." She said and looked straight on the field.

"Lucy.." Levy talked to me. She was talking pass Juvia, well they were talking about something a while ago. Maybe Juvia's still involved in this conversation because she was looking at me. "Do you have a proposal for the Science Project?"

Oh crap.

"Well, Natsu and I haven't decided yet.." I said quite nervously.

Erza smiled. "I'm surprised you two were working on this. I thought it's just going to be a 'Lucy Project'."

"Juvia thought so too." She said nodding in agreement.

"You still haven't? Natsu didn't attend the family gathering yesterday because he said he'll work on some project with you." Wendy said.

I forgot Wendy was Natsu's cousin, and a close one that is. I don't want to bring up what happened yesterday. Maybe I could betray Natsu and tell Wendy we never met yesterday! "Uhm.." I started.

"Sting told me he met you too yesterday." Wendy added.

Sting? Why does Wendy know Sting? "Uhm, Wendy? How do you know Sting?"

"We were cousins." She smiled innocently. First Natsu and Gajeel, and now Sting? How does a girl like her be blood related to Natsu, Sting and Gajeel? Life is so cruel! Poor Wendy.

"Well.. yes. I met him." I admitted. I can't betray Natsu now.

"So.. What does this so called Sting has to do with your Science Project?" Levy asked confusedly.

"We-Well.."

"Tell us the truth Lucy." Erza commanded. "Did something happened to you yesterday?"

I give up. I told them what I told Lisanna. Juvia was squealing like a little girl on my side and I swear I saw Wendy smiling too. These were her cousins fighting! And for sakes, I didn't know Natsu and Sting are cousins too.

"I don't get it.." I stopped them. Wondering.. "Why are Sting and Natsu fighting like.. they were enemies? But, uh, don't get me wrong. I don't want to meddle in family issues, if there is.." I said choosing my words as carefully as I could. "They acted like they don't know each other yesterday and that.. they really hated each other."

I looked to Wendy to get some answers from my stupid questions but she was looking down on her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "Um, Lucy.."

"You don't have to! I get it." I quickly said. I hope Wendy didn't think I was sticking my nose where it shouldn't be.

Just then Erza cleared her throat. "Very well then, because there's a bet.. all the more the team needs to win this game and the finals." Erza said standing up.

Just then the teams were called, FTH crowd roared when Natsu entered the field followed by Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and the whole team. I could see Lisanna was dancing while glancing at Natsu every now and then. I wonder how patient can she get with that guy? You see, I know Natsu knows Lisanna. They were−we were in the same circle. We're all friends but then never have I seen Natsu talk to Lisanna, like you know just the two of them.

Is he the shy type? But that doesn't look like he is. How would I be able to put them together if they're like that?

Erza was standing by the railings watching as FTH cross the field and head towards the benches right below the red side bleachers. "NATSU YOU IDIOTIC MORON!" At the sound of his name not only Natsu looked up to Erza. The whole team, the crowd slowly died down as she continued her speech. This is not just happening.. Erza wouldn't dare - "YOU NEED TO WIN THIS! OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR BETTING LUCY!"

I stiffened. I was shocked. Erza just shouted at Natsu that he should definitely win, but in addition she mentioned the bet! Now, I'm really embarrassed. I never wanted too much attention. Just my friends' company always satisfies me. But the whole of Magnolia?

Natsu looked our way and smirked at me. Oh, what I'll give to wipe that smirk off that jerk's face. My brows furrowed and I stuck my tongue out to him. That moron, I bet he's messing with me again. He's been texting me that I should bring banners like 'Natsu is so handsome' or 'Natsu, my partner, you're the best' or something between those lines, so that he would win this thing. As if I would do that! I don't need for him to win any game. I mean, I don't care if they win or not if it's for that bet.

"Don't worry Lucy." Erza spoke. I didn't notice she went back on her seat beside me, her arms across her chest. Really, really, really proud of what she just did. "He won't fail you. He knows the consequence if he does."

Well, I didn't know what to say to that.

I looked back at the field and I notice the guy with the wood brown hair again. Mike Hillson was it? I caught him glancing at me and looked away. The whistle signaled that the game started, both teams were in position.

And the game begins.

* * *

Hands trembling. Body shaking. Knees weaking?

"Fairy Tail High welcomes Ms. Polushcka." Erza said the formal introductions for Mrs. Dreyar as we welcome her into our school. "Such an honor that you would visit our humble school Mrs. Dreyar." Mrs Dreyar didn't want us or anyone calling her Mrs. Dreyar, she had made it clear to each and everyone of us that she wants to be called Ms. Porlyusica. But it seems like Erza tends to forget that from time to time. "As part of the celebration of Ms. Porlyusica's visit, I, in behalf of the whole student body and all of FTH's staff would like to congratulate FTH's soccer team for winning in the semifinals yesterday, against last year's 1st runner up Blue Pegasus." The crowd clapped and there were whistles and woos here and there, and Natsu and his teammates stood up from their seats bragging their trophy to which Natsu had carried to the stage as he runs excitedly.

"Thank you everyone!" He said with that goofy smile again. I rolled my eyes. Erza didn't even call him on stage but he did went up and brag that trophy of theirs. Idiot! After that he earned a kick on the shin from Erza and she continued her speech as Natsu exits the stage. You deserve that! Ha Ha Ha

I didn't notice him walking towards me until he was right in front of me! "Hey, why are you here?" He asked me as he reached the entrance to the backstage still holding that stupid trophy.

"Stop talking to me. I'm busy." My nervousness coming back, my legs are shaking my hands are numb! How could I even do this with numb, shaking hands! I could feel my legs giving out on me. They were screaming that I should runaway now and avoid this exposure to the whole school, but then Erza would definitely be mad at me. "Oh, what did I get myself into?" I said to no one in particular as I paced back and forth.

"Seriously, what's your problem? Why are you here?"

Natsu. So he didn't left. I glared at him and somehow, I forgot I was nervous beyond control.

"Ms. Porlyusica the student body had prepared a short performance in line with our celebration of your visit." There was a round of applause. Erza turned to my side of the curtains and asked me to come out. I stepped out a little. "Here's Lucy Heartfilia."

"That's my cue. Wish me luck." I said to no one in particular but Natsu and I were the only ones in there. Still! I didn't tell him that! Okay, maybe indirectly but involuntary! I walked out of the stage to the black glassy piano in the middle of the stage. Everyone was quiet and I just can't do this. My heart is pounding against my chest. My whole body is shaking uncontrollably.

I can't do it.

As I reached the center stage, I bowed to the silent crowd. Why are they suddenly quiet? Is it really surprising that I'm here? Right in front of them? Ms. Porlyusica was staring intently at me. Stop shaking body. Stop! Thoughts, a lot of thoughts are running in my head! Why do we need to show Ms. Porlyusica a performance? Why do we even have to celebrate her visit? It's not like this is the first or the last time she'll visit.

I went back to the piano and sat in front of it. For a couple of seconds I just stared at it. What song would I play again? What were the keys again? I then fumbled on the music sheets in front of me. My hands are trembling. Oh my God. How did I end up agreeing to thing again? My hands are shaking and I saw Erza on the other side of the stage, she was saying I should start now. The auditorium was fully air conditioned but why is it that it felt hot? I should not have agreed with Erza on this.

My fingers touched the keys and I accidentally made an awful noise. Wrong keys. I shut my eyes close and the shaking increases. There were whispers from the crowd.

'Who is she again?'

'What is she doing?'

'Does she really know what she's playing?'

Damn it! Yes I know, fools! My hands are just shaking. I didn't prepare my mind yesterday that I would be playing in front of you! I was just noticed and was threatened an hour ago!

I really can't do this.

Just then, the piano played random noise again. It wasn't me! On my side was Natsu. My eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you here?" I hissed. Erza was shocked at what he did. She was signaling him to go away. She was glaring at him but he doesn't seem to notice instead he played another random key as he talk. "It's annoying! Stop it!" I turned to where Ms. Porlyusica was and her face was contorted.

"If you won't play then I would." He said continuing on pressing random keys making an awful sound.

"Do you even know how to play?"

"I think, I could. Maybe better than you." He said and played a part of the intro of Bohemian Rapsody. I was quite amazed. "I thought playing the piano would be one thing you'll be good at. But, yeah, still a loser."

I was fuming. I glared at him. "Asshole! Shut up and I'll play!" I swat his hands away and started to play Appasionata, Piano Sonata no. 23 in F minor.

I played for about a good 20 minutes or so. Blood calmly rushing through my veins as I press on every key. My breathing becomes even and everything was perfect. For that moment I felt like I was alone with that piano. I was invincible. Nah, kidding. But really it was soothing when I played the piano. I forgot about everything, the shaking of my whole body, my anger against that wretched Natsu and my heart that's been pounding harshly against my chest.

When I finished, claps echoed in my ear and I was surprised. Really, surprised. My cheeks felt hot when I faced them and bowed in front of them. I saw Ms. Porlyusica clapping and she gave me a small smile. I feel proud of myself. Ms. Porlyusica doesn't smile often. She kept that distant 'superior' and 'professional' impression on us. I was really happy and proud of myself. My hands are shaking but not of nervousness but of excitement. So this is how it feels to be recognized. I smiled and walked away from the stage.

"You did wonderful Lucy." Erza hugged me when I went to her. I hugged her back. "And you're cold as ice."

"Sorry. I was really nervous."

"Yes, you did waste quite a lot of time." She said with her arms across her chest. My smiled faltered a little but I'm not sad at all, just quite scared Erza might punish me for 'wasting time'. "But it's okay. You played well.." She peeked at the crowd. "And it seems Ms. Polushcka liked it." Erza tapped my shoulder and walked back to the stage to give reminders and dismiss the whole school.

* * *

Natsu came to my aid in his weird and annoying way. Lately, I noticed that Natsu's been helping me quite a lot. Well I guess he meant that as an insult and really tried to get the spotlight from me.. Or maybe he's planning some demonic activities again. Oh well, I just have to keep my guard up. But I was quite.. just a little bit.. tiny bit.. grateful he chose to be the annoying jerk he is that time. If not for him I may not be able to play and maybe humiliate myself even more.

Should I thank him now? I'll think about it.

I sighed as I continue walking towards my locker.

This is just so weird. I just played one song in front of the whole school and now walking to the halls I feel like they were all staring at me. Whispering something to their companions as they walk pass me. Some nodding at me, but really! I do not know any of them, well some are familiar but I didn't know their names. This was a big turn in my life! From the almost 20 people who knew me, it felt like the whole school knew me in just one day. It's kinda freaking me out when people stare. I wish they would stop staring and whispering. Because I'm curious, I wanted to know why are they staring and why are they whispering when they saw me.

I reached my locker and opened it to get my things. My books for the last subjects of the day were all ready and I just have to –

A guy from another locker, 2 lockers away from mine, had dropped all his books. One was on my foot and everything were scattered around. As reflex I tried to pick as many as I could and gave it to him. Oh, I know this guy. "Mike.. Hillson right?" I said handing him 3 books and a few papers I got from the floor.

His eyes widened and he nodded uncontrollably. His hands were full of books but he still reached for the ones I was handing him.

"I'm Lucy.. Uhh.. Sorry, are we classmates in some subjects?"

Mike placed his books back in his locker the fastest I have seen and turned back to me. "Uhh, well. I was in all of your classes."

I didn't know what to say. Wasn't Gray the only person I have as a classmate in every subject?

"Well, it's okay you don't know me." He said with a small smile. "You were always on the last column which makes me sit on the next row farthest column."

"I.. Uhh.. I never really paid attention aside from my friends. I'm sorry!" I bowed at him apologetically.

He laughed. "No. No! It's fine. Really."

"Uhm. Well…" I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry still, but I will not forget your name again." I offered my hand for him to shake. "Friends?" I was looking at his face his eyes, on my hand that was extended to him, and they were wide. What was so surprising me having a friend? A new friend.

Am I really that, anti social?

He shook my hand with two hands, shaking it violently. Mike's cheeks were colored with red and his smile seemed a genuine one. "Friends!" He was shaking my hand longer than normal. When he noticed his smile lowered and looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I pulled my hands back to me the moment he released it. "Uhh.."

"Hillson! Gym! Now!" Oh that was Gildarts. Seems like he just passed by him and shouted across the hall, but it was effective. Everyone in that hall turned to him. That attention getter teacher.

Mike scratched the back of his head quite awkwardly. "Well I.. gotta go." He started stepping back but he never turned away from me. "See you around!"

Just when I turned to my locker there was a paper on the floor and picked it up. I'm not a garbage collector or some freak who'll just pick something on the street but this one got my attention. Mike dropped his things a while ago so maybe this is his. It was a yellow card, with my name on it in cursive writing. Why would Mike have something of this in his? It has my name on it. I examined the slightly hard paper further. It has my name on it so I opened it, probably mine by the way so I did open it. On the center of the folded paper was a typewritten message in cursive. This again!

_You did great a while ago. You were beautiful today by the way, my mistake, you're always beautiful._

I blushed. Did Mike wrote this? Probably. This is from his stuff! Wait there was another letter like this on the same kind of paper and same typewritten font. That letter in my locker with a message _Hi_, in the center. I was kinda pissed the person who did that. He wasted a paper and just said hi to me. But why would Mike do this?

I felt cold sweat on my neck. Does he have a crush on me?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Then let's do a baking soda volcano!"

"NO! I don't want that. That's too common!"

"But I always wanted to make one!"

"Then make your own Science Project!"

This idiot. Why would he want to make a volcano? Didn't he do that last year or some time earlier than this year? Plus! Mr. Clive was expecting so much from me. I can't let this project down! I want an exemption for his subject.

"This is done in pairs, partner." He emphasized that last word leaning on the table towards me. Natsu almost knocked my coffee down when he did that!

"Then this should be decided by the two of us, partner!" I widened my eyes hoping my point could get through his thick skull.

"I say.."

"No!"

"I was about to say –"

"Volcano."

"Wha –"

"You've been suggesting that for 3 times now, idiot." I hissed and took a sip from my coffee and opened another book. Maybe we could continue some study, or get an idea from other's mistake or successful projects.

"But –"

"Natsu!" I closed the book. I stared right at his eyes. "I want to go home by 8, for god's sake I don't want to wander around the streets after that. So can you please, please, please, pretty please look, read and think?"

His face was scrunched and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Clearly, pissed. I smirked. I returned to what I'm doing. Gotta have a proposal before this day ends! I used my pen to guide my reading as I look for anything interesting. On my list was:

Helium's effect on voice.

"Volcano."

Hatching eggs with just light. That sounds like Julianna Baker…. I giggled a little.

"Volcano."

Bubbles and Glycerin.

"Volcano."

Polymer Chemistry.

"Volcano."

Water Recycling.

Hmm. That might be something Juvia and her partner would be doing. I slashed it. Gildarts said, we can't have the same proposal. I tapped my pen on my chin. Levy and Erza will go for sunlight drawn on shirts or something like that. Cana and Lisanna must have had to do with faster fermentation. Gray and Gajeel were… Yes. Still arguing. Wendy, must be doing something amazing. But she will be on another year so, maybe that doesn't matter if we have the same proposal.

"Volcano."

Asphalt and rubber. Hmm. Interesting…

"Maybe we should go with –"

"Volcano!"

"Damn it Natsu!" I slammed my palm on the table with my pen beneath and it hurts.

"I say we go for volcano!"

"But –"

He reached for my list but I pulled it back and he pulled it again this time finally getting it. This monster! The notebook covered his face when he reads it and when he does puts it back down he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?"

"I've got an idea!" He stood up from his seat and leaned towards me with his hands supporting himself on the table. With just looking at my list he would change his mind that easy?

I leaned back. Uhm, space bubble?

"What dumb and stupid idea did you think of?"

"We can do all this thing." His voice was of that triumphant one and he was grinning as he sat back on his chair.

"That's impossible." I said rolling my eyes. His stupid ideas.

"We should make a volcano made of Helium or anything on your list. Bla bla bla. Then those bubbles with glycerin will be popping out of the volcano, yes Lucy I'll go with not real lava but can you still consider my lava? Because that's just the best thing in a volcano." He stopped to look at me for a while. "The eggs were the best part! These eggs will hatch exactly on the day of the exhibit which will make them look like dinosaurs! You know prehistoric."

"This sounds like an art project."

"NOOO! Okay yes, a little but can you see the idea?" His hands slammed on the table and he leaned forward again. "A lot of Science Projects in one!"

"But you do know we have to demonstrate how it works?"

He froze in his spot. Oh well, I knew it. It's just one of his dumb ideas. But.. Maybe we could. He's idea is not that stupid if we just.. Hmm. That will be great!

"Natsu." He looked at me with curious eyes. "We'll make your volcano."

"HELL YEAAAAH!"

"No." He stopped and looked back at me. "I mean.. Ugh. I just had an idea from your idea."

And, I just hope this will work.

* * *

I did not know that when I said I'd be home before 8, it was already 9. It was really scary when I walk home alone, but I don't want Natsu to accompany me home. I remembered when we were kids, before he moved away, he lives opposite the direction of mine, so that'll be wrong. We weren't friends or anything special so I did sent him off. And here I was with my bag on my chest, walking alone in the dark of the night. I clutched tighter on my bag and shivered at the night's breeze.

Finally we have a proposal for the Science Project and I bet no one will ever think of anything like that because it's a stupid made smart idea. Natsu may have been an idiot but sometimes I can get something out of his stupidity and idiocy. It was pretty handy. He could be that cat on the app which I could piss all day. Or a punching bag because he's all that I wanted to punch pretty much because he's the only one who pisses me off. But really, I did not know Natsu could be okay.

Okay.

Natsu is okay.

Just when I was 2 blocks from my street I heard the trash can moved. Do trash cans really move? I stiffened on my spot and gulped. Turning around hesitantly, no, nothing was there. It was 11 in the evening, no one's supposed to be out in this time of the day. Must be.. NO! I should walk faster and faster. My feet hurt but I can't stop now that I'm hearing footsteps right behind me. I stop, it stops. It doesn't matter. I have to get home fast. But what if that person following me would like to kill me, and I'm alone in my house! No. That can't be. I should call Lisanna.

I reached for my phone in my bag. But it's already 11 in the evening and Lisanna might be sleeping already. Everyone might be sleeping now. I can't disturb them. No. I run as fast as I could, the footsteps were still there but faint. Maybe I could just run fast and when I get to my house I'll lock everything. I'll be safe soon.

_Mom, Dad, I wish you were here._

My heart was pumping loud against my chest. It's like it wants to get out of my rib cage. I could even hear my heart in my ear. The footsteps got fainter and fainter, maybe I'm running faster now. Adrenaline causes everything in my system to increase up to 3 fold or something fold. But for now, I need to get away from that person who might do something to me. My feet stings my knees are falling but I can't give up now. There's still footsteps behind me.

I reached home and I locked everything.

* * *

"I was walking last night and there, I heard it! Footsteps. I stop, it stops." We were at the cafeteria. Lunch time. "I was so scared I closed everything when I got home."

"Why didn't you call me?" Lisanna said frantically.

I sat back down on my seat and smiled apologetically. "Well.. It's 11 in the –"

"11?!" Erza slammed her fork on the table. "Why were you still out at that time?"

"Been out being a bunny girl?" I glared at Gajeel. He was sitting next to Juvia on his right and Gray on his left. All eyes on me.

"What the hell? I was out doing proposals with Natsu." Ooops. Shouldn't have blurted that out just like that. I looked at Lisanna but she doesn't change her worried expression. "That idiot wasted my time. He kept on suggesting volcano, volcano! UGGGGH! It's so annoying!" He's so annoying. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal laughed.

"So.. You're done with your proposal?" Levy asked sitting next to Erza who's on my right.

I calmed down. That sudden outburst is just so inappropriate. "Yes. Natsu came up with something stupid and.."

"All he's talking about are his stupidity." Gray said. I giggled. I totally agreed. "And your proposal must be something stupid too!" He high fived Gajeel and the two were laughing so hard.

"Hey! I agree Natsu is stupid. But our proposal isn't!"

"So what is it Lucy?" Jellal asked from across me. I didn't know he was sitting with us now. Well he is Erza's boyfriend so why not? It's not that I mind he was sitting with us. But there are people in our circle like Cana and maybe Natsu, if he was really part, who doesn't sit with us. Wendy was not with us always too.

I shook my head. "It's a surprise."

They rolled their eyes. And the topic just died. I don't really know what to feel. I just told them I might have a stalker or there's someone in the area doing crimes and the topic just shifted to Natsu and then to our Science Project. Now they were all talking by themselves, with the persons close to them.

"So Lucy." Lisanna started I looked at her and took a bite from my food. "You're with Natsu yesterday after class?"

I nodded.

"Have you mentioned me? To him?"

I forgot. I totally forgot I agreed I'm going to be their bridge. "Uhhh… I'm sorry."

Juvia and Levy squealing and they got our attention. "Juvia thinks they went on a date yesterday."

"Yes! Don't you think Natsu and Lucy are cute together?"

I stiffened. I kicked Levy and Juvia under the table and looked at them in the eye. At some point I hope they get what I mean. Lisanna is here, you two stop your impossible fantasies. I hope my message gets to them telepathically.

"Well.. Juvia thinks not that much.." She was laughing half heartedly. "Juvia thinks they were cute just sitting next to each other being friends with one another. Like that together.."

"That's what I was talking about Juvia! What were you thinking?"

"Juvia knew we were thinking the same thing!"

They both laughed half heartedly making it more awkward. I hope they stop teasing me with Natsu. Especially when Lisanna's around! The whole gang knew how Lisanna likes Natsu for so long now. Once she asked the guys to ask him to join us during lunch so she could talk to him. But Natsu never really eats at school, and I find it kind of an issue. Nope, I never saw him eating. I saw him buying but never eating. But where does the food he buys go if he don't eat? Well maybe he eats what he buys. Like I care if he eats or not. Everyone went back to their own conversations and I sip on my vanilla shake.

"Lucy." I turned to look at Lisanna. "The cheerleading team would be heading to Oshibana for 2 months, I think?"

"What?!"

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes. In preparation for the finals, we have to visit a theater there."

"Why do you have to go away for something as cheering? It doesn't seem logical. You can always use the gym, stretch here and there. You know what I mean."

Lisanna smiled at me. "Well, the soccer team will advance to the finals as well as the FTH's squad. We also won that day."

"Why don't I know that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're stuck up in your own world again. Besides, after your performance yesterday nothing really paid attention to Erza's announcements. We were mentioned at that moment but everyone was just so mesmerized by your performance." I felt guilty at that. I went out of the auditorium after my performance and went to the CR. I never knew there was a competition for the cheering teams too. What kind of best friend am I?

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry."

Lisanna stopped talking. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being the worst best friend in the world."

"You're not! Silly!" I looked up to see her smiling at me. "The cheering competition is something I'm not really proud of. You know why I really signed up for FTH's squad." Lisanna winked at me. Yes. I know. Natsu. He's all the reason there is for Lisanna. I rolled my eyes and she punched my shoulder.

"Ow?"

"Hey! Your punch is lamer."

"Haven't I told you I made Sting's jaw swell?" I said proudly.

"You punched Sting?!" Gray butted in our conversation. Gajeel and Jellal were also listening. They're all ears on what I have to say. Well I already told the girls about what happened last Saturday but I never thought I would have to tell these guys too.

Why were they even listening to mine and Lisanna's conversation?

"Uhh.. Yeah?"

"How the hell you know Sting?" Gajeel asked. They were all leaning forward.

Gray pushed Gajeel. "No! Why did you punch Sting?!" He asked with pure excitement.

"Because he tried to kiss me and.." I stopped. "You know."

"What?"

"He betted with Natsu that we would be together if he and his team would win in the finals." Everyone on the table was looking at me now. "But.. But! I know that's not true! I wouldn't be." I was so embarrassed with all the attention I was getting. Even if they were all coming from my friends. Nope. I never wanted attention.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh! So bunny girl is going to be Sting's?"

I glared at Gajeel and then I smirked. "So.. You're saying, Gajeel, is that your team is going to lose on Sabertooth?"

"Damn it Gajeel! Look now, she got us!" Gray slapped the back of Gajeel's head. "We ain't going to lose you know. The team will never lose."

"Unless you want to be with him!" Gajeel said laughing.

"If I want to be with him, then Fairy Tail is really going to lose the game?" I smiled at them. "Oh, how sweet of you guys."

"Idiot." Gray muttered to Gajeel.

"Anyway, whatever happen I'm not interested in Sting or in your game." Gray made a hurt look. "You know I don't, even from the start!"

"Fine! Fine! But you do know Sting right? That's why you and Natsu had a bet with him?" Gray asked.

Uhh. Does knowing his name is Sting Eucliffe counts as I know him? "Well.. uhh."

"You don't know him?!"

I puffed my cheeks. "Yes. I know some things about him! Natsu said he was serious when Sting bets and if Sabertooth would really win he'll go through drastic measures to get his prize. And I know that he is a cousin of yours" I looked at Gajeel. "Natsu and Wendy. I also knew that he is part of Sabertooth soccer team."

"Wow. You know a lot about him." Lisanna said. "By any chance do you like him?"

"Woah. Woah. Woah! Hold it right there! I only met him once in my life. And I never wanted to get near him ever again. His bet with Natsu… I don't really care what happens. I'll deal with Sting somehow."

Gray slammed his hands on the table making everyone look at him. "Hey! You're saying we're gonna lose?"

I waved my hand in front of me. "No. No. No. I was saying 'if'. Okay?"

Gray smirked. "There wouldn't be an if, Lucy. It's just 'us' winning."

Ughhhh.

"So the whole time it was Natsu and Sting's bet for the love of Lucy?" Jellal asked nonchalantly. I glared at him. He's new in the circle so probably he doesn't know Lisanna's feelings. Damn! How could I change the subject? I haven't established any telephatic connections with Jellal yet. And I couldn't just kick him. That would be rude.

Gray and Gajeel snickered.

Suddenly, Jellal shivered in his seat lowering his head.

"So, Lucy what do you think of the weather today?" Erza asked not looking at anyone.

* * *

It's 4. Dismissal time!

Hoooooooray!

"Lucy I have meeting today with the squad. You can go home on your own?"

I looked at her. "Do I look like someone who can't go home by myself?"

She laughed. "No! It's just that I thought you were still scared of the 'stalker'. You know.."

"The sun's still up. I can handle running!" I opened my locker. There was another letter in between my books and a fresh flower on the space below. I closed it. I don't know why. But I don't want anyone knowing someone's picking my lock and placing letters and flowers in it. "H-How long is your practice?"

"Why? You're going to wait for me?"

"Hell no. It'll take forever for you to finish."

Lisanna laughed. "Well, take care on going home. Okay?" Lisanna's smile lowered.

"Is there something wrong Lis?"

Her face lowered. "It's just that.. Well. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing." She held me on my arms. "I know you're working on getting me close to Natsu.. It's just that I can't wait."

I scratched the back of my head. "Well.."

"I know you'll be able to do it Lucy. I trust you!" She smiled at me and skipped away. "Take care! See you tomorrow!"

I looked at her retreating figure. I should really start what I had agreed to do. Next time I see Natsu. Promise, I'll start my promised act as a bridge for you Lis. I turned back to my locker grabbed all the books I needed and walked home.

* * *

Tuesday.

Chemistry time.

"Splendid idea Ms. Heartfila!" Gildarts said. He has read all of our proposals. It was consists of 1 page, arial, 12 font, and should consist of everything that he needs to know about our Science Project. I don't know if he just wanted to teach us the art of making brief and concise reports or is he so lazy reading 5 page reports about an experiment or study.

I raised my hand. "No sir. It's actually not my idea. It was Natsu's." As much as I hate Natsu, I don't want to be praised for something that is not my work.

He looked at Natsu then back to me and to Natsu and he smiled. "So this isn't just a Heartfilia Project." Everyone on the room laughed. "Good to hear that Dragneel."

Natsu looked at me from across the table. "Why'd you told him it was my idea? It was yours." He said in a whispered tone.

"Nope. It wasn't." I shook my head. "It was your stupid idea. I just made the report. Plus, I don't want to take credit on something that is as stupid as your idea."

His eyebrows scrunched. "I don't even have an idea what our project would be."

"Then it'll be a surprise to you too!"

"What?! This is supposed to be done in pairs, blondie!"

"Yeah. Lucy and Natsu? This Science Project is done in pairs and this class is made for you two to listen. Your reign is over so keep your mouth shut!" Gildarts shouted from across the room.

Gray and Gajeel were holding their laugh from a table next to ours.

I glared at them and then to Natsu. I was never scolded in class!

Never.

Gildarts continued passing and rejecting the papers in his hands while I scribble on my notebook. Doing some doodle here and there. I smiled at my work. Suddenly, Natsu slid a paper in front of me. I took it. His handwriting was awful, I giggled.

_Don't smile to yourself. You look like you lost it. It's funny!_

I glared at him and he just smirked back at me.

His handwriting is really awful. It can't be read that easy and somehow, it felt like it was a girly accent in it. I smirked at him. I placed a C on top of the paper and gave it back to him.

Natsu took it and looked at me confusedly. He wrote something and slid it back.

_What?_

Really? Idiot.

I scribbled. _Idiot. That was your grade for your handwriting. Plus you're a jerk! I couldn't have been scolded if not for you! That is the first time!_ And I gave it back to him.

I looked around the room and I saw Lisanna walking by our room. She always walks in the hallways, specifically on Natsu's classes, she said she might bump into him or maybe that way he'll finally look her way. I looked at Natsu he was busy scribbling on the paper. Damn it! Look at her. You don't know what you're missing!

Natsu passed the paper back to me. I looked back and Lisanna was gone. _Just stop it! It isn't nice being seen with someone smiling by herself._

I scribbled. _I'm not! By the way, what do you think of Lisanna?_ Wait. Should I open that up now? It was so sudden. But what the hell, it's just Natsu. I gave the paper back to him.

He looked at me confusedly. _Lisanna? A friend. We're not close but yeah we're cool. She's cool._

I smirked and write on the paper. _You think she's cool?_ Probably Natsu could have a crush on her.

_Uh, yeah?_

_Then why don't you talk to her more?_

_I do talk to her sometimes. It's just that, we have nothing to talk about._

_Then talk about something you had in common._

_And what is that?_

_Hm.. Friends? You were in the soccer team and she was in the squad you two looks so perfect._

_Perfect huh?_

_Well yes. I think you'll be perfect. You should talk to her more. Maybe you could get something good out of it._

_Maybe. I don't know._

_What?! Do you have a girlfriend?_

He looked at me and snorted. _None._

_Then why don't you try talk to her? She's cool. Nice. I swear she's the best girl there is._

_Are you trying to make a good impression of Lisanna on me?_

I stopped writing. How could I answer this question without giving him a hint that Lisanna likes him? Will Natsu be able to guess it if I ever said 'Yes'? I wrote it but Gildarts stood up from his seat. I hid the paper in my bag.

"And that's it." Gildarts finished. "Heartfilia, Dragneel come here. The rest of you, go."

This is it. Gildarts will send us to detention. My very first detention. I never had detention before. But it's a good thing he didn't announce it in front of the class. I walked over to his table, Natsu was beside me.

"As expected you had the best idea for me. I didn't show this yet to other teachers so I'm not yet aware of McGarden and Scarlet's work. Theirs can be a representative too. But I can't judge. So far in this class, if you did well in this project you two are now exempted. But I need a paper about your research, a detailed paper about your Science Project. I also would like to tell you that, you can change anything in your experiment but not the concept. Okay that's it. Go away." Gildarts finished. "Wait, start on your project early so it won't get in the way of your practice Natsu." He looked at Natsu. "You need this! Now, go away!"

I shakily walked away from his table. I thought we're going to be in detention but he just.. talked about our project. I let out a big sigh. I heard Natsu walking away towards the cafeteria and I followed suit.

"Tagging along?"

"Nope. Not at all." I shook my head and just walked. "I was going to the cafeteria, maybe the same place you're going to, so we're accidentally walking together. Nothing more, nothing less."

Natsu placed his hands behind his head. "You know, you should exercise."

"Yes. Fine, whatever. I'm not fat." I told him in a monotone. His expression changed and he looked at me confusedly. "What?!"

"Are you Lucy?" He placed his hand on my forehead his other hand on his. "You're not hotter than me."

"Hotter than you?! What the hell?"

"It's not even a question. I'm hot. You're… not." He said and continued walking.

Fine. I don't care. "Hey. What does Gildarts mean you need the project?"

"And you're chatty now? Is it the time of the month for you now?"

I felt my cheeks hot. "Idiot! It's not!"

"Well, one second you were in monotone then you were chatty then now you're mad. Seems like you are." He chuckled.

I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance. "Jerk."

"Now that's the Lucy I know." He laughed. There was a short silence before he spoke. "I'm failing my subjects that's why I need this project."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I never had the right to mock anyone about their efforts. I never knew Natsu is failing. But maybe it's because of his soccer practices. "And if you do fail you can't play on the finals?"

"Yeah." He paused for a while. "Not only that. Probably, I'd be transferred to some other school."

I stopped. " What?! Why?" Wait that doesn't sound Lucy. His eyes were wide, obviously surprised at my outburst. I felt my cheeks get hot.

He continued walking and I followed. "Uhh, yes. If you fail you have to transfer. That's in the student handbook."

"I never read that."

"Neither did I."

"Then ho –"

"Gildarts told me about that rule."

"Then why is everyone.. You know still here. I mean I don't know anyone who transferred."

"Maybe because you're too busy in your own world." I pouted. Okay. I'm anti social. That's a good thing! He chuckled. "I could be the first."

For some reasons, I felt sad for him. How could he even smile at something like that? I couldn't just imagine that someone will transfer because they failed. At least they should give him a chance. It's not in the school's motto that everyone in the school should be having As, its aim was to teach their students and the students to just learn and have fun studying. Not have high scores. Even though Fairy Tail High is a prestigious school in the whole of Magnolia, one which can rival elite schools, it doesn't care of rankings. All the school wants for their students was to learn. That is the reason why I enrolled in this school, to learn and secondly of course have fun. But Natsu. I feel sad for him. If he failed… No. "B-But.."

"You know what?"

I looked at him.

"I'm just kidding." And he laughed really hard. "That look on your face was really something!"

I clenched my fist. This jerk. Making me feel sad for that moment! "I hate you Dragneel." I said and continued walking.

"Hey! It was a joke." I heard him running towards me and in a matter of seconds he was on my right again. "I won't be able to play soccer for the finals if I fail."

"I'm not believing you, jerk!" I punched his arm.

"Your puny punch won't make my deltoids swell like Sting's cheeks." He said proudly. I glared at him. Why the hell would he always make fun of me? Sure he had muscular arms, legs maybe because he was playing soccer and some other sports during his free time, and maybe some abs there on his stomach. Okay he had a nice body! But he doesn't have the right to insult my punch and make fun of everything I do. "Are you done checking me out?"

I stiffened. "Che.. Checking you? Checking you out?"

His face has that gleeful smug look on it.

"No way in hell I would do that! I would rather die!"

"You were just looking at me from head to toe a while ago!" He said while laughing. "And your face is really red. Did I hit the spot Heartfilia?"

"Idiot. Believe what you want!" I stomped away from him and into the cafeteria.

* * *

The only place I could get peace. Away from Natsu, from the eyes of people around and from being curious of what people were whispering when they see me. The public library. My safe haven. It was Saturday and as usual we were loaded with school works. On my table were piles of books and papers scattered all over the huge table for 4 or maybe 6. I require a huge space so I can study, and this library can provide me that space I require.

There are only 3 or 4 people in Math section of the library. I chose to be in this section because no one goes here. Who would use the library nowadays? Or who would use library in search for math equations? Math is solved through logical reasoning and it needs the brain to deal with it not researching. But then again, if you're in for the concept or something like that, then the library is it. Still, it's only me, a girl at the back of the room with her earphones in her ear as her head bobs, a guy in suit probably a professor at a nearby university and a couple. Yes a couple. I don't know what they're doing here. Just because it's not a crowded place doesn't mean they get to do what they want.

The librarian in this section is an old lady with golden spectacles. She was reading something I can't see and clearly she doesn't care about anything. There were some giggles here and there, obviously from the couple, but it doesn't bother me that much. Math section is too big to accommodate everyone. Actually, the public library is really big so I can't hear anything from the other sections, if there are others in there. But every footsteps gives a rather loud echo, and so as the giggles. Why the hell were they flirting in my sanctuary?

Done with Biology, essay in Literature, almost done with Calculus.

I stretched on my seat. I need a break. I've been working on my homework for 3 hours straight. I still have to work on Gildarts's homework and research on that Science Project. I can actually do it myself, start early and finish early. But if I do that, Natsu would benefit in it.. Maybe I could just make some preparations and make him research himself. That asshole should give his brain a workout once in a while. And maybe, start our project when it was their practice. That way he'll have a full body workout.

Genius. I know.

I reached for my book and saw a pink paper on top of my Biology book. I remember it. It was in my locker that dismissal time Lisanna talked to me. I reached for it instead and opened it.

_Hi there Lucy. I could live for eternity looking at your brown eyes, hearing your sweet laugh and just knowing you're close to me._

I blushed. Yes, I know I did. Who wouldn't? That's just so sweet coming from someone. Even though I do not know who this person is, I just smiled for no reason. Well, I do have a clue who this person is. Mike Hillson. He dropped the last paper last time together with his things. I should confront him to stop picking my lock. We were friends now, he could just tell me what he wanted to say. But.. With all this sweet thing he was saying. I don't think I could even look at him in the eyes.

3 letters. 2 flowers, 1 dry.

If he's Mike, I should just tell him to stop. But what if he isn't? There might have been someone behind this if it's not him. Someone who does the letters and asks Mike to put it in my locker. That or it's really him. I assume it's a he. He may not be a bad guy because all he does is put the letter and a flower in my locker, he doesn't get anything. My lock is neatly picked so I don't have to replace it.. On second thought, I'll replace it. And he doesn't really affect my life so far. I don't think he's an admirer, because that's just impossible. I can't get an admirer! Never.

One thing's for sure.

I need to find out who he is.

And I need a lock. Definitely a new lock.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday.

Today Lisanna will leave for Oshibana. I got up early to see her off.

"Lucy! Good morning!" Lisanna beamed as she opened the gate to their house with all her stuff on her enormous duffel bag. She was in FTH's jogging pants and shirt. "You're early."

We started to walk down the street. "Of course. I want to see you before you go."

"Awww! You'll miss me!" She hugged me from the side, a hug that surely wrinkles my uniform. But what the hell! I won't be able to get this kind of hug for 2 months. "Anyway.." She pulled away and we started to walk again.

There was something about her smile. It was not off but it's more than a smile.

"What happened Lis? You look a little happier today." She blushed. Oh my gosh! She blushed! Okay. What happened?

"It's Natsu." She smiled. Did he actually made a move on her already? That was… fast. "Mira told me that she saw Natsu on our street."

"So…?" She lost me there. What would that mean? Natsu in our street. This isn't any village or executive place. Anyone can pass in our street.

"Mira told me, he was walking slowly in front of our house when she saw him.." She twirled around her duffel bag outweighing her, pulling her to its side. "Could it be that he was looking for me?"

"That fast? Looking for your house? I don't know Lis. Maybe he's creepy that way." I chuckled and she punched my arm. "Ow!"

"He's not. I think he's just looking out for me. You know, I told the cheerleading team what happened to you that night, you know, the footsteps." She laughed a little. Maybe quite embarrassed she blabbed to others something that I only told them. But I'm actually fine with it. "Maybe that story has reached him.. And you know what happened next."

Well… I don't know. I feel like something's wrong. But I don't want to hurt Lisanna. She seemed so happy. But! She should know that they are not that close and Natsu should not go look for her house first before even talking to her. I need to talk to him later about this.

"Lis, I think he's just passing through. Maybe his house was nearby, but there's no way he's watching you." I looked at her but her face was telling me I should continue. "Natsu is idiotic, a moron and a jerk. But I don't think he's.. you know a creep." I looked at her again but she's not saying anything and so I continued. "You know I don't want you to be disappointed, but it's just not possible that he doesn't talk to you often and he goes looking for your house. I think that's creepy!"

"Stalker creepy way?"

"Yes! That's it! Stalker creepy way!"

Lisanna tapped her finger on her chin.

I looked around and spotted my breakfast. "Lis, I want donuts." I said before ran towards the other side not waiting for the light for pedestrians to turn green.

"Daisy's?" She shouted.

I nodded and ran fast.

Lisanna stayed where she was. Well, this will be real quick. I needed a dose of these donuts. I go here often. Lisanna did too. Because apparently, Natsu had been here too. Twice I guess? I saw him once but the other time Lisanna just told me she saw him. Because of that Lisanna would often go to Daisy's, checking if Natsu was there. Well, maybe he's just passing by or something. Or maybe he meets someone there.. I don't know. I don't care. As far as I know, he lives on the opposite direction so there's no reason why he would always go to Daisy's. Maybe those meetings are pure fate.

I almost threw up thinking meeting him once there was fate.

I bought my usual glaze and ran back to where I left Lisanna.

We reached the last block to our school. We stopped by the stoplight and waited for it to turn green. The stores around here were still close, unlike when I go to school by around 7 maybe, some were already open. With this closed stores I feel like Magnolia is an abandoned city.

A scary, abandoned city at that.

"Yes you're right." She sighed. And I looked at her as I munch on my glaze. We started to walk again, crossing the street and reaching the final block to our school. "But don't you think that in a good way he might be.. you know?"

Oh. Still Natsu. I was beginning to worry that in all my conversations with Lisanna, Natsu was always there. He was also in my Science Project. It was annoying how he manages to always be there. Now even with my conversations with the girls.

"Hmm. Well no. I don't want someone stalking you like that even if he's the guy you like." I shook my head and formed an X mark using my arms. "He must have been passing through. Maybe he's from the train station or something."

"But what would he do across town?"

I thought about it. Lisanna's right. What would Natsu do past our street? Just a few blocks from our street and you'll find the train station which is the border in going to another town. What would Natsu do there?

"I don't know. Maybe some business. When did Mira saw him?"

"I don't know.. She told me she's not sure. She said last week. It was that time she went home really late because there were a lot of school activities." She pointed at me. "You know that time you played at the auditorium? I think that's it. But I'm not sure. That's the busiest day last week."

I nodded. I don't really care what Natsu does but he needs to tell me if he's going for Lisanna. He shouldn't go walking and watching Lisanna's house. I looked at Lisanna and her brightness faded. I hate what I did.

"Lis." I called her and she looked at me with those not sad eyes but not happy either. Just, I want the one she had when we met at her gate. "I talked to Natsu about you."

Her eyes sparkled and she clung to my arm.

I giggled at her reaction. She was really excited about this huh? I hope I don't disappoint her. "I asked him what does he thinks of you. He told me you were friends, you two were cool and that.." I stopped for thrill. "He thinks you're cool."

"COOL!? Just cool?"

I looked at her. Isn't that something? The person you like thinks you're cool? "Uhh, yeah. He thinks you're cool."

Lisanna placed her head on my shoulder. "I don't think there's even a chance."

"What?! He thinks you're cool that's one right? I mean, that's the start."

"The start?"

Well, I'm not experienced with these things and I don't really know people's preferences but I read that most guys in the book thinks that girls who can do a lot of things are cool and in the end they end up with that girl. That was on book not based on fairy tales because princes would prefer damsels-in-distress. I think? And damsels-in-distress are so lame. I mean, they can do a lot of things not just cry and wait for their prince to come save them.

"Yes? I'm no expert but I think that's the start." I paused. We are now walking inside our school. No students are around yet. That's because school doesn't start within an hour. "In my opinion, Natsu isn't that knight in shining armor who wants a damsel-in-distress. When he thinks you're cool, in my opinion, I think he sees you in a whole new level."

Lisanna squealed. Did she just buy that? Yes. I think so. She hugged me. "You continue that, I'll help you with your admirer!"

She pulled away and I looked at her. "What?"

"The letter in your locker.."

"How did you know that Lis?"

Lisanna giggled a blush crept up her cheeks. "I saw the rose and a paper in your locker. You know dismissal last Wednesday? That time when we talked." I nodded. "You didn't closed your locker fast enough to hide it from me." She winked at me.

I was about to tell her to shut her mouth about it but she run away from me. The bus was already in front of the building and Lisanna's 2 minutes late for their call time.

"See you in a 2 months trusted bridge!"

* * *

I was first in our room. Maybe first in the school. I sat on my seat by the window waiting for the time to arrive. More like waiting for students, teachers and staffs to arrive so the school system would start running again.

I like this peaceful school. This very moment it was really peaceful. Everything was quiet just like when I was in the library. It's not that I wanted to be alone forever, but I love quiet. I love peace. The trees are swaying with the morning breeze, the leaves are rustling. There was Mr. Sagittarius sweeping the leaves that the wind kept on blowing. It might take him forever to finish that. I don't really know why Mr. Sagittarius sweeps the grounds, he was also the instructor of the school's archery team to which Erza was part of. Erza was part of all sorts of fighting with weapons club. She can take down anyone who they said is the best fighter there is. Well, back to Mr. Sagittarius.. I mean he already teaches. Why does he also have to sweep the grounds? Maybe, he's just like that. I never saw him outside their training area before. And now, it just felt off.

I don't know why but, I just missed Lisanna now. If she wouldn't be leaving, then I would just be waking up by now. I yawned, I'm still sleepy. There's still few people in the school. I looked at the gate waiting, maybe I could count the students that will not be late today.

I stared at the gate for a good 2 minutes and Natsu walked in.

Natsu? Really? He was this early?

I didn't expect Natsu as someone who will go to school early. He looked up and he saw me staring at him. He stopped on his tracks and just.. stared at me? I looked around the room. It was only just me in here. I felt embarrassed. I looked away, hopefully there are other students in other rooms. He might just not be looking at this room. The building is big and there are a lot of windows not just this one in our room. My heart was thumping rapidly against my chest. Why am I so nervous he saw me looking at him? It's not that it means anything. I just accidentally saw him and okay, I stared because I was surprised he was here this early!

* * *

English.

One of my favorites with Lisanna and Levy. And of course Gray. Gray is always there. Gray was never not there. We were classmates since, I don't know. Today, Mr. Justine gave us another book to read. Another book to have a book report, but not exactly a book report, but something close to that—that is what Mr. Justine told us though. I love reading books, but not when I'm working on some paper after. I don't like making those papers that Mr. Justine requires us to pass.

Levy and I sat at the very back of the class so we could read by ourselves when the rest of the class closed their books and started chatting with their seatmates. Mr. Justine doesn't seem to mind the small noise because he was too focused on that book he was reading.

"Lucy." I heard Levy close her book and I placed mine down to look at her. "Mike is staring."

I looked at her confusedly. Mike?... Who—

Oh. Mike Hillson. I felt my cheeks get hot. I remembered the flowers and the letters that he placed in my locker. The stares I caught him in, the one in the gym and the one on the field, and that abnormally and awkwardly long hand shake.

"He's not. Maybe he's just looking at the window."

"Lucy, you know very well that you're not on your usual place now.. right?"

I looked around. Crap. Surrounded by two walls. "Just.. Ignore him." But he was my friend now. I promised we would be friends. So couldn't just say that, but I did.

"What happened?"

Should I tell Levy about the letters and that I suspect he was the one placing them in my locker? Can I trust her that much? Can she hold herself back from squealing and stop teasing before she could even start?

I gathered all the strength I could muster. "Levy, I need to tell you something but promise me you won't squeal nor you won't tease me. In short, do not react!"

She looked at me confusedly and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay. Here's the thing, for 2 weeks now someone's been picking my lock locker and putting letters and flowers in it." I looked at her for any sign of reaction but there isn't. So I continued. "And one day I met Mike Hillson by those lockers. He was just 2 lockers away from me. He dropped everything and so I helped him and chatted with him for a while. I said we can be friends and he was in all of my classes! Like Gray! But I don't even know him!" I looked at her again, still no reaction. "We shook hands and he held onto it longer than normal. After that, he went to the gym and I saw the paper on the floor, another letter."

Levy wasn't reacting.

"Okay you could react." When she was about to say something I placed a hand in front of her. "But you should remember we're still in class and hold your squeals. Okay?"

She nodded. "Lucy, why are you keeping such a girly secret away from the girls? Who knew besides me?"

"Just.. Lisanna. But, I didn't tell her. She doesn't know about Mike just the letters and the flowers. She saw my locker, that's how she knew."

"Flowers? Oh my gosh! That's severe admiration Lucy!" She squealed and I shushed her. "When I get letters in my locker it was just usually letters no flowers."

"So did you get the point that my locker was being opened by someone I don't know?"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't steal from you anyway." She jumped up and down on her seat. "I'm so excited for you. Your lovelife is just so.. colorful. It's blooming. I'm so proud of you Lucy."

"Yah. Yah. Like it was as colorful as yours." I moved my eyebrows up and down so that Levy could get what I mean. I was thinking about Gajeel and her. They have been a thing for so long now. But they aren't official. "So who's the one to confess now?"

"No one." Levy said in monotone. I looked at her. Am I missing a lot of things now? First Juvia and Gray now Gajeel and Levy? Who's next? Erza? Nope. Erza won't be budge. She and Jellal are diamond lovers. No one can break them apart.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing. That's the thing. Nothing is happening."

Mr. Justine stood up from his seat and the class went silent. Everyone looked in front except me. I kept my eyes on Levy for a while. No happening means, nothing. But in their kind of relationship.. that's something. I finally turned to look at Mr. Justine before I get scolded again for not paying attention.

"Pass a paper about this book next Friday. For the rest of the week, your time for English will be for you to read that book. Any questions?" Mr. Justine finished. "Yes, Ms. Alberona?"

"Can I still pass my other works?"

I looked around and saw Cana sitting with Gray. I never knew Cana was in this same class as ours. Maybe she just went to class today. I know Cana and I know that she hasn't passed anything since this book thing started but at least she does them.

Mr. Justine's eyes twitched. I think he's going to be angry at Cana. But Cana doesn't seem to care. He lowered his head instead and pretends on doing something with his neatly placed things on the table. "Okay. You can pass them now." He paused. "But, you'll have half points as the highest for submitting them just now."

Cana chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "The thing is.."

Mr. Justine looked up to her.

"I still am working with it. Can I pass it tomorrow?"

* * *

It's lunch. Walking through the halls after my performance last Monday is like hell. I could still feel people staring at me. Well, not actually staring but they would spare a second just to glance at me. Some students who were at the vendo or just standing and talking would stop what they're doing and turn their heads towards me. Ugh. That's just.. I don't like it one bit.

"Hey Lu-cy!"

I don't even need to look to check who it was. Gray. My forever seatmate. Oh, not in Chemistry. So it should now be changed to: Gray, my seatmate in most of my subjects. Or could be: Gray, my seatmate in all subjects except Chemistry. That's more accurate.

What the hell am I doing? Wasting my neurons.

"What do you want?" I asked continuing to go down the stairs to the cafeteria.

He's just walking beside me typing something on his phone. "Uhh, nothing. We don't have training today."

"Okay? What does that have to do with me?"

Gray chuckled. "I just think you would want to know something about Natsu."

"Why would I want to know something about Natsu? Besides, it was the team that is training. Not just him." Gray wasn't even listening he continued typing something on his phone. "You do know, we're not allowed to use cell phones in class right?"

"And we're not in class, right?" He said so casually. Okay, he got me at that. "What a pain." He muttered with a sigh and placed his phone back in his pants pocket.

During the time that I've been seated beside Gray, ever since I can remember, I got to know him a little better than anyone. Yes, I know my girl-friends very well, but among the guys in the group I know Gray the most. And that's why I know something's off. He doesn't seem to bother me.. the usual way of Gray bothering me that is.

"What's the matter?" I started.

Gray placed his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. "You do know about my twin right?"

Gray had a twin brother. Yes, I'm very much aware of that. I know he's studying in another Elite school. I just do not know his name. Never met the guy.

I nodded. "That perfect rascal just had to pass his job to me.." I looked at him. "He's supposed to tour my cousin later today. But he just had say he's busy and he's off the hook."

"Eh.. You said you don't have training today. So isn't it fine?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't understand. I'm perfectly fine with me touring my cousin around town.." Then what the hell is his problem? He even had the nerve to roll his eyes at me! "It's just.. whatever. Gajeel and I need to rethink and redo our proposal. Damn I should have been partnered with you."

"And let me do everything?"

This time Gray smiled sheepishly.

"No way!"

"Oh c'mon Lucy! It's not like I let you do everything during our previous partnerships." Gray started whining and we are now near the cafeteria. "I give our project to our teachers! I wrote our names! I even.. Ugh. Whatever. At least I didn't let you do everything!"

"Riiiight."

The cafeteria was full but we always had a table, that I think is especially reserved for us. There's a really long line and I went to the end of it seeing that Erza, Levy and Juvia were already at our table.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like I can change partners." Gray huffed. I didn't know he followed me and I didn't know he was still on that. Oh Gray.

"So where are you planning to take your cousin?" I asked as I moved a little to the sides to check on the still-available-food.

Gray looked at me as the line continues to move. "Uhh, well. I don't know yet." He said scratching the back of his head.

"He or she?"

"She. Her name's Ultear. She's a senior in Grimoire.. And she's going to Magnolia University for college." Woooooah. Magnolia U? She must be really awesome if she's going there. "She came to yesterday to pass some requirements."

"Seniors sure are busy." I muttered. I really want to be in college already. Get out of this hell hole called high school. Study things that I seriously need in the future. "You should just take her for a walk. You know. Magnolia has a lot of landmarks she should know once she start living here. Or take her to Daisy's."

Gray raised his brow at me. "The only thing that's good in Daisy's is their donuts, everything else tastes like paper."

Well, I kinda agree to that. "Just take her for a walk. That would be enough." Maybe?

* * *

I've been waiting for this time of the day ever since I woke up from my bed this morning.

Dismissal.

Yeah!

I badly need to rest. I've been into different kinds of un-Lucy events during the past few days and it's really exhausting. I'm not really into those things. I love peace and of course that's only achieved from extreme Me Time. Now that Lisanna's not here maybe I could go back to my extreme Me Time. You know, just me with occasional talks with my _best _friends. It's not that I don't like talking to anyone but I seriously enjoy doing things on my own.

"Hi Lucy!"

And oh, I feel like my Me Time is going to be shattered to pieces. I looked up to see the second least person I would like to have contact with. Or maybe first? I still can't decide who is the first between him and Natsu.

Mike Hillson.

I smiled rather awkwardly. "H-Hi!" My heart begins to beat rapidly. What the hell's happening? I can't face him now. I can't, knowing he is the one placing those notes in my locker. I could still remember the last note he gave me. "W-What brings.. you here?" I need to get away really fast. I started to stack all my books, placed them in my bag and carried what cannot fit and started to walk away.

He followed. Dang. "I.. I was just wondering if you would like.." He looked away. What?! What would I like? Is he going to confess? What would I say?! NOOO! I'm not ready for this. Someone save me. I can't break his heart. I don't even know if I have feelings for him. But, right now, I know I don't. He looked back at me. "..would you like me to walk you home?"

Walk me home.

I blushed deep red. I looked down on my books and continued walking. What would happen if I agreed? What would happen if I disagreed? I hugged my book tighter against me. Wouldn't it be bad if I say yes? Because.. well I don't know where he lives and it seemed bothersome walking other people to their home. But wouldn't it be also sure of bad if I won't agree? He seems kind and it's nice of him to offer me that.

"Uhm.. Well.."

He's smiling. I never noticed his smile, until now. It's nice.

"Wouldn't it be bothersome?" I asked out of nowhere. "B-Because.. you know. We have a lot of work to do. And, I don't know where you go home and I don't really want to be a bother."

Mike raised his hand in front of him to stop me. He's still smiling. "I want to."

Then, I have no choice. Do I?

"Hey Lucy!" I turned and saw Jellal waving at me.

I ran towards him. "Hey.. You going home?"

Jellal was looking behind me, obviously at Mike, then he looked back at me. "Yeah. Erza dashed home once the school bell rang. You going home?"

"Yeah.. Well.."

"Jellal!" We both turned to see Natsu running towards us. He's in their jersey uniform. I thought they don't have training? He stopped in front of us. "Hey, Partner. Mike."

Mike nodded and smiled at him.

"I thought you don't have training?" I asked out of curiosity. Well, Gray specifically mentioned something about Natsu a while ago and that was that they don't have training today.

He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff as he spoke. "These bastards didn't tell me what Gildarts told them."

Jellal rolled his eyes. "You were out of coverage area dude."

"Fine. Fine." Out of coverage area? What has Natsu been doing at a place out of coverage area? Natsu finished stuffing his stuff in his bag then looked at me. I bit my lip and stared right back, ready for any insult he's going to throw at me. "You going home?"

And that, was how Natsu took my breath away. I didn't see that coming! "U..Uhh.. yes. Mike and I are heading home."

"Mike?" Both Natsu and Jellal said then looked at Mike.

"Yeaaaah. He offered to walk me home." I said and looked to the ground. I feel like they're staring at me and at Mike. They shouldn't get the wrong idea! It's just an offer that I kindly accepted because well.. he insisted.

"Wo-Ho-Ho" Jellal chuckled. "Hmmm..." Jellal walked towards me and draped his arm on my shoulder. Wait. Are we in this stage of friendship now? Jellal casually putting an arm around me? "Why don't you tell me what's going on between you two?"

"N-Nothing! He said he want to and.. I just felt like it's rude to turn him do -"

"Jellal! You guys wait for me. I'm going to go change." Natsu shouted as he ran the opposite way we're going.

Jellal sighed and removed his arms around me. "This might be difficult." He shook his head. And what might be difficult? I looked at him really confused of what he just said. "Anyway, he said let's wait."

"He said it was just you who needs to wait for him."

"No Lucy. He called me to call all of our attention then told each one of us to wait for him."

Ugh. Just when I thought I could spend Me Time after Mike. I really want to hurry home and do my thing. Get over this stupid walk! We reached the gate of the school and I saw Gray talking to someone.

"Gray!"

There stood a woman. Obviously older than me, but is really beautiful. She had the same hair color as Gray. "Lucy! I thought you went home?"

"Uhh, yeah. Ran into people." I said gesturing to Mike and Jellal.

"Who is she Gray?" The woman piped in. I remember Gray saying her name's Ultear. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Gray laughed. And for me, that's just a normal thing. People who don't know our true relation would always say that. I shook my head. "Hell no!" Gray shouted. "This is Lucy." He turned to me and hugged me from the side. "Lucy, you know her right? I mentioned her this lunch."

I nodded and extended my hand. "Lucy Heartfilia." Gray let go of me.

She reached for my hand and shook it. "Ultear Milkovich." Her eyes slightly trailed somewhere behind me. "And you two are?" She asked completely ignoring my presence after.

"Mike Hillson." Mike said with a grin as he shook her hand.

She walked towards Jellal. "Jellal Fernandes." Somehow I thought for a second that their hands shaking was lingering longer than how she held mine and Mike's.

"Natsu Dragneel." I turned around this time. I didn't know he's already with us. "Hey Ultear, haven't seen you since forever."

Ultear laughed at him. "You've grown so much Natsu." She chimed and walked towards Natsu to give him a hug. "So, have you made a move on that girl you've been crushing on?"

Natsu smiled sheepishly and his face grew a little red.

Did he just.. blush?

Oh. My. Demon Lord.

He blushed!

A girl he made a move on?!

Natsu has a crush! Who is it? I need to know!

"That's none of your business Ultear." Natsu pouted still embarrassed.

Ultear ruffled his hair. "Why are you so slow?" She paused. "What if some other guy had already swept her off her feet?"

"He wouldn't allow." Gray said. "This guy is the most possessive person. He doesn't even own her but he already placed a barricade around her, with labels: Idiot's Property."

And Gray was smacked on the head by Natsu. He's still blushing! Now, I'm really curious. That girl was able to put him at his weakest point! Just look how he is now! He's all flustered and looked demon-less.

Ultear laughed. "That just seemed what this guy would do."

Mike had been left out all through the conversation. I feel responsible for him though. It's because of me that he's here. No choice then. I need to get this over with. I turned to Gray. "Hey, I need to go."

They all fell silent and looked at me. I blushed out of embarrassment. "But I was just about to ask everyone if we could go grab a drink.." Ultear said.

"Uhhh.." But my Me Time. I really want to head home as fast as I could so I could avoid talking to Mike. Then proceed to my Me Time. "I need to go. Mike said he'll walk me home and I don't want to cause anymore trouble if I'm going home late."

Ultear nodded. She patted my shoulder. "A good girlfriend."

I stiffened. Girlfriend?

This time Mike chuckled. His cheek tainted pink. "No. Not yet." His voice became low as he said that but I heard it!

Not yet? What am I going to do now?! I can't be left alone with him! I don't know what to do!

Ultear squealed. "So cute!"

"Let's go Lucy." Mike said. "Let me carry your books."

Oh god. No. Please. I can't! I don't know what to do in this kind of situation!

I let my hand fall tried to pinch Gray in the process. And it was successful. I just hope he got my message. But he just annoyingly looked at me! Ugh. Gray! After all these years? You didn't know when I badly need your help.

In the end, I handed Mike the books I'm holding. He asked for my bag too but I told him it's fine.

"W-Well, we're going now." I waved half-heartedly.

One thing's sure though, this is going to be a very awkward and long walk.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dinner with the girls is nothing usual.

It was just Cana, Erza, Juvia and me. About Levy, well, lately her parents had been very strict to her. She needs to go home the moment the school bells rings. Her parents even asked Jet and Droy about her every now and then. Poor Levy. Wendy is not allowed to go to dinners, especially if there wasn't anything to celebrate. And we can't just have our birthdays every week or every month, as an excuse, just so we could spend dinner with Wendy. She needs to go home straight after school.

We don't get dinners together especially when we still have classes the next day. But Erza suggested we should get one. I think she just thinks I feel lonely.. Lonelier now that I have no one I will be walking with. Lisanna won't be back for 2 months, she just left 3 days ago but I missed her already. So much!

What they didn't know is that I'm not really alone when I go home the first time Lisanna wasn't around–and I'm not planning on telling these people. Erza will surely bombard me with questions and they will make this Mike go through insanely irrelevant tests or questions–which I find unnecessary because there's nothing going on. So, I chose not to tell them just yet. The next day after Lisanna left, Mike insisted he walk me home again but I made an excuse of meeting someone. The first time was really awkward and I don't want anyone to walk me home again. Ever. I mean, I couldn't look at him! Why did he even say that?! And he seemed pretty confident about it!

We arrived at a local burger place. It was nice to be with my friends, have someone I could eat dinner with but I can't have us eat dinner every night. It will be really costly. Erza should know better that I don't feel really lonely. But just one dinner wouldn't hurt. We ordered food and occupied a booth near the condiments.

"Have you seen Levy today?" Juvia started when we reached a booth and slid inside.

Everyone on the table looked at her. "What's the matter?" Erza asked.

"Well, Juvia was just worried. Juvia hasn't seen her after class. Levy didn't talk to Juvia at class either."

"Well, I saw her with Gajeel after dismissal." Cana said while chewing her food.

She's with Gajeel? Something must have happen then. "I want report about that tomorrow." Said Erza. "How long have they've been together?"

"They weren't right?"

Erza looked at me with disbelief. She placed her food back on her tray and swallowed what she's chewing. "I saw them enter the janitor's closet at the 4th floor last week, and they're not dating?!"

Cana was laughing so hard. I don't think that entering a janitor's.. Ohhh..

I didn't know Levy was capable of that.

"I wonder how they kiss.." Cana wondered out loud.

Juvia almost vomit. "Juvia doesn't want to imagine how Gajeel does that." She said and gulped her drink straight. "Please don't put those information in Juvia's head."

I giggled. Juvia had been with Gajeel when they were kids and they even took a bath together! I saw some of their pictures one time we visited Juvia's. I can relate with her somehow. Thinking that that once small kid does those things now. It's kinda disturbing especially if you knew them very well and you're in a brother-sister relationship.

"I think he's aggressive." Erza said nonchalantly. "I mean he had piercings all over."

"And with tongue!" Cana added. "Does he have one on his tongue?"

"Why are we even talking about Gajeel?" I mumbled.

I don't think I can keep up with these two. I know Erza reads erotic novels and she's into these kinds of topics. Cana.. well, she's just simply is Cana.

"So, Lucy.." Cana started. "I heard that you've been spending a lot of time with someone from the soccer team?"

I froze remembering what happened Monday afternoon. That walk with Mike.. "W-who.. What are you talking about?" I asked not looking at anyone.

I could feel Cana's stare. No. Not just hers but everyone's eyes. "You know who I'm talking about!" She said as she leaned back on our cushioned seats. "Nat-su." She mouthed every syllable.

Well, that was a relief. A small relief actually, because right this very moment, I would rather talk about something Natsu-ish than tell them that someone walked me to school. Because that really doesn't mean anything, and I don't want them making a big deal out of it. Like asking who Mike is.. or how long has that been going.. or whatever.

"Nope. Not really. I spend time with Natsu, all because of our Science Project. I was planning on working on it when their practice comes." I chuckled. I'm really proud of my plan of making Natsu's life extra difficult.

Juvia pouted. "Lucy is so mean."

"If you're going to work on it when their practice comes, you'll just have to spend more time with him. You'll have to keep up with their schedule because you're the one who had time." I froze. Erza too another bite and slowly chew as I await the continuation of her speech. "I think that's just another way of saying you wanted to spend more time with him."

NOOOO! Not you too Erza! Juvia squealed. "Juvia and Levy knew it!" They all gave me that smug look. Ughh. I really hate when I get all these attention. I want to talk, but not about me!

Cana gave me a sly smile. "Are you.. by any chance, considers breaking the girl code?"

"Cana!" Well, in fact I don't really care about what that girl code is. I don't even know what's in that code! It's just, Lisanna is my friend. She called dibs on him before, which means no other friend of hers can have some kind of feelings for him.. or something like that. Lisanna likes him so much, she really does and I don't know why. It's just.. 'me and Natsu' are just really beyond impossible. The only thing I would be possible to be feeling for Natsu is hatred, irritation and everything in between those words. I don't even know why these friends of mine kept pushing us together.

It's obvious that we hate each other.

Cana laughed. "I was just thinking. Spending time with Natsu every now and then while Lisanna's not around.. Maybe you would develop some feelings for him. And the fact that you don't give a damn about the code.." She said wagging her brows at me.

No. Not now. Not ever.

I never thought of having feelings for him. Ever. I hate him actually. "Nope. Never."

"But.. Juvia thinks so too. Juvia thinks that if Natsu and Lucy will be together then Gray will be all for Juvia and Juvia alone."

Here we go again. "Juvia, I don't like Gray."

"So you like Natsu?" Erza butted in.

"N –"

Just then, the glass doors opened and there enter FTH's soccer team. And there goes our conversation.

HOOORAY!

Okay. Not HOOORAY, just horay. I really don't want to deal with these people.

Gray found us quick and ran towards us occupying the seat next to Juvia. Juvia was pushed inside towards Cana. She immediately blushed at the contact which Gray probably didn't notice. He never notice. He's hopeless. Gray beamed across the table at me. "Didn't know you were here."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you know." Gray tried to pick a fry from my tray and I slapped his hand away. "Buy yours."

"But I'm hungry."

I stuck my tongue out at him and soon our table was crowded with Jellal, Gajeel and Natsu. Some of their other team members sat on another table because obviously they won't be able to seat together in one table.

Oh Gajeel. I looked at Cana, Erza and Juvia. Sending a telephatic message that I'm going to interrogate him. Erza nodded slightly.

"Hey Gajeel." I started, sitting up straight and looked up at him. He raised one brow and I continued. "Saw you with Levy near the janitor's closet.."

His eyes immediately widened and I saw his the guys snickered. Natsu elbowed him. "You're growing up man!" They high-fived as Gajeel blushed.

"And! Where did you brought her at dismissal?" I asked changing my tone of voice into a serious one. "We saw you with her. Where is she?"

Gajeel scratched the back of his head, his blush intensifying. What the hell did they do?!

The boys all laughed at his reaction and maybe having had enough, Gajeel slammed his hands on the table in front of me and glared. "It's none of your business Bunny Girl!" And he tried to get a fry from my tray and I tried to swat his hand away but he's just too strong. He just keeps coming back after I slap one hand away. Leeches!

"Get yours!"

"Lucy, you do know where those fries will go after you eat them right?" Natsu said smirking down at me. Why does he have to be with these 3? He can be with their other team members.

"Shut up." I glared at him and went back to eating. How dare he judge what I eat!

He laughed and pinched my cheek. Juvia and Cana were looking at us and I could feel their smile. That kind of smile saying 'I told you so'.

"That hurts you idiot!" I shouted as I tried to hit him. Natsu easily dodged my attack and he laughed at me as flicked my nose. I hate you!

"I think we should transfer to another if they're going to sit with us." Erza suggested and stood up from her seat with her tray on her hand. We all stood without second thought.

"Cana!" Gray started. "Gildarts said he'll be –"

Cana walked pass him and didn't let him finish what he was saying. "I know."

That worried me.

But Cana seemed okay as we transferred to another table. She slung her arm around Natsu and Gajeel as we all walk towards the table for 8. She was whispering something to them as they both tried to get away from her.

Across me, from my left were Gajeel, Juvia, Cana and Jellal. I was in between Erza and Natsu and Gray on Natsu's left. Actually, we're already finished with our food but the boys were still eating their second burger. Third… I think?

"Uhh, excuse me can I get the ketchup?" A voice loomed over us. There standing on Gray's side was Mike. I glanced at his table and his team members were watching him snickering and quietly laughing amongst themselves.

"Sure. Go ahead!" Cana said with her flirtatious voice. I looked at Cana and I'm not sure.. but did she just flutter her eyes?

"Oh, hey Lucy!" He greeted like he just saw me, just now. I was right in front of him. But maybe he just saw me now. I smiled at him. I really hope that didn't came out awkward or something.

"Hey."

"Nice seeing you here." He said. "Guess.. I'll go now." He said grabbing the ketchup Cana handed him. "Bye!"

Gray leaned on the table to look at me as he raise both his brows with a smirk. "Is he going to walk you home again today Lucy?"

"What walking home are you talking about?" Erza asked quite abruptly.

Did Gray just open that up? I'm dead. I'm so dead.

Gray looked at Erza, then back to me. "You.. didn't tell them?" He whispered but still quite audible for everyone to hear.

I could feel blood rushing to my face. Why did it has to be now?! "Well.. Uh.. you know. H-He's from my class.."

Cana leaned over the table her face close to mine. "What's with the walking thing?"

"I.. Uhh.." I'm going to kill you for this Gray! "He.. He offered to walk me home last Monday. And it's just.. you know it's an offer out of k-kindness.. So you know, you.. I mean, I can't just turn him down. Because I think it's ru -"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Erza demanded an answer. An immediate one. And I could feel it.

"B-Because.. it doesn't mean anything!" I said. "It's just a friendly offer, that -"

"Friendly offer my ass!" Gray snickered from his seat. Oh, I swear, if I could just reach him I'll pinch anywhere as long as I see skin! "Have you seen how he looked at her?"

This time Jellal chuckled. "He's right Lucy. You should not be too oblivious to people showing their feelings for you."

"I already told you, that was just nothing." I don't like being the subject. It's really embarrassing. How do I tell them that, I wanted to think of it as a friendly offer even though I can see all the evidences that he's been doing it for another reason.

Plus, the letters.

How am I supposed to tell them about that?!

"You're hoarding all the boys Lucy!" Cana whined. "You already have –" I kicked her under the table before she could even say what I think she's going to say.

The last thing I need is to awkwardly work on a project I badly need to ace. Fine, _we_, badly need to ace.

And why the hell are we having this girly talk right now when the boys are around? It's not that I don't want them to know. But there were a lot of them on this table. I can tell the guys what happened, even though most of them already knew, individually, but as a group? Not a chance. It would be really awkward okay?!

"Owwwwwwww. So Lucy had a thing for brown heads?" Gray snickered. He paused before biting on his burger again. "On second thought, maybe there are other heads Lucy might like. Like the pastel colored heads.. or maybe black or blue or..." And he laughed at his own joke. What the hell?

"Oh, shut up Gray!" Cana stopped Gray from further explaining. "Tell us Lucy. Who's the guy?"

"Fine." I think I just have to leave some details for next time. "It was I think last week, I was on my locker getting my books when he dropped all of his things."

"He did that on purpose." Gajeel butted. I glared at him.

"–I helped him pick it all up and that's it. We chatted a little.. He was in all of my classes the same as Gray, and I just knew that."

Gray snorted. "Lucky him, you knew him now. Actually, Lucy there are five of us who had the same classes throughout the day for this whole year."

"Well, I don't care." He glared at me and continued on munching his food.

"Then what was that?" Juvia asked in excitement. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. She always wanted me to have someone I like so that she would be secured I won't steal Gray from her. "Why was he.. you know.. flustered? Juvia doesn't think that it's just a friendly offer, to walk you home."

"Maybe because his teammates were all here." Jellal said like it was the most obvious thing.

"But.. He did just say hi to Lucy, only. Why didn't he acknowledge any of you?" Erza must have been thinking of this really hard. Please don't overanalyze things Erza. "You can't tell me that he doesn't know you guys, Natsu is the captain.." Erza said. She leaned towards me and whispered. "You're not telling us the whole truth. You were embarrassed too."

She pulled back and I whispered in her ear. "I can't tell with these guys around. Some other time maybe." I pulled back and smiled at her. She just nodded.

"Hey! You should tell Juvia what was that all about." Juvia whined. "Juvia thought this friendship doesn't have any barriers in it."

"Yeah Lucy, tell us about this Mike." Gray pressed.

"He's your teammate. I'm sure you knew him better than I do."

"It was just about what we'll do later." Erza told Juvia. Somehow, in hidden language Juvia understood that I have to tell them later because of certain circumstances. And by circumstances that means 'the boys'.

"I still think Lucy is hoarding all the edible boys in school." Cana said. "Maybe in the whole of Magnolia. She even had a Sabertooth guy after her.. why is Lucy hoarding all the edible ones."

Why is that issue with Sting still won't die?

"Lucy's just good at attracting the edible ones." Erza added.

"Why do I feel like you girls think we're food?" Gray asked no one in particular. "What does it even mean to be edible if you can't eat them in the first place?"

I just need to get this attention off me now. "Hm. I don't think I'm hoarding all those.. um, eligible ones." Right, I can just use that instead of edible. Because really? In front of these guys? "And I.. Ugh whatever. I am not hoarding anything, or anyone. Look. There's Jellal." I felt Erza stiffened beside me. Jellal looked up to me his mouth hanging open as he was about to take a bite from his burger. All the boys actually looked at me, and now I'm the center of attention. Again. Still. Crap. "Uhm.. I mean. Jellal is with Erza."

"Jellal is an edible guy?" Gray asked and he snorted.

"Um.. No. I mean, yes he is." Erza looked at me. "No. I mean. He wouldn't be if he's not with Erza. You know, Erza.. She won't settle for just someone like Gray for example." Gray glared at me. "So that's why I think he's eligible.. for Erza at least."

Juvia formed a small 'o' on her lips and Erza relaxed on her seat. It would be hell if they think I'm into Jellal. Well, he's nice looking but I like him better with Erza. "Do you think I'm edible Lucy?" For some reason, I hate that Gray asked that. One, Juvia is fuming on her seat, her eyes boring into mine. Two, it's like asking 'Do I have a chance on you Lucy?'

And what's with edible?! Please start using eligible.

"Idiot." Natsu muttered. He leaned back on his seat, not interested in the conversation at all. I noticed he's been quiet all this time.. maybe he's tired or something.

Gajeel and Jellal snickered.

"What I was saying is.." Gray tried to reason. "Do you think I'm.. okay, let's use your word, eligible –" I was about to punch him when he leaned back and placed his hands in front of me. "I was saying do you think I can somehow find someone? You know? Like can girls be all over me?"

I think girls are already all over him. I will not say it out loud but Gray is a great guy. He's just one tough nut to crack.

"I think Gray, ask Uncle Silver" He glared at me. "I can't tell you the sad truth. At least, I know Uncle Silver is going to side with you no matter what. Or would he?"

Gajeel and Jellal laughed. The truth is, Gray if you just open your eyes a little wider than just that droopy eyes of yours, you'll see Juvia. She's been waiting for so long. I know you feel her feelings, she's been somewhat bold in showing it sometimes but what holds you back? Gray can't be that dense right?

"Ughhh. That training is so tiring.." Gajeel slumped on his seat when he's done eating. He was rubbing his tummy all the while, like a bear. A grizzly bear. Gajeel the grizzly bear.

"How was your training Natsu?" Erza started.

Natsu who was quiet the whole time was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed. "Are you sleeping already?" I asked him and chuckled. I flicked his forehead but his brows just scrunched together and didn't bother opening his eyes. He must be really tired from their training.

"Natsu." Erza said in a commanding tone and Natsu shot up from his seat.

"What?!" He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. "Oh, what's the question again? Sorry."

Juvia, Cana and I laughed at him. Erza just tsked and the boys sighed.

"I asked you how was your training? The team I mean."

"Commander Erza ma'am, Jellal is doing well. He is able to strike hard and fast enough that our goalie couldn't even keep up. He is fast in running and was well conditioned in our training a while ago. Though he still is nothing against me, he is a valuable player in our team. Jellal will be our power for –" Erza was blushing so hard she smacked Natsu on the head almost hitting me in the process.

"I said the whole team. Idiot."

I laughed at them. Maybe Natsu was really giving Erza reports about Jellal because Erza is blushing so hard. So red. "Sorry." Natsu managed to say still covering his head to protect himself from further hitting. "We're great of course."

"That's good to hear." Erza said as composed and serious as she could muster. "Don't you dare lose. You betted Lucy. I don't want her having boyfriends from another school. That's difficult."

Yah they definit – "What?! Erza!"

"What?"

"I already told you I don't care if they lose. I can deal with Sting. I won't be having any boyfriends from another school or just having one any time soon."

Gray snickered. "Yeah. Yeah whatever. You can be with…" He paused. "You know. Just we won't lose. Trust us on this one Lucy."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care what happens. I will never be with Sting."

Gajeel laughed and Jellal almost choked on his drink. I looked at them confusedly. Cana and Juvia were also confused on what was funny. I really didn't get it. I was just saying, I will never be with Sting even if they lose the game.

"What's funny?" Erza asked in a serious tone. The laughing stopped and I was still as confused as Cana and Juvia were. Well the same as Erza, she didn't know that inside joke between the boys.

Cana closed her phone and put it back in her bag. "Alright." Cana started, placing her drink back on the table after one last sip. "I'm going. The house needs some people in it." There was something off about Cana. It's just she wasn't drinking a booze or any kind of alcohol. She was sober in English and she doesn't reek of alcohol right now. I know it's a good start that she stopped drinking but why so sudden? It was just.. off.

"Cana.." I called her without even thinking. She stopped and turned to look at me. "Is something wrong?"

She walked back to our table. "None." And smiled at me.

Erza and Juvia looked at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

Cana shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going now!" She walked away from us and out.

"What's her problem?" Juvia asked.

I looked at Erza and she doesn't seem to budge. No one must have known what Cana's problem was so we just let her, wait until she opens up to us.

Erza grabbed her bag and fixed her things. "It's getting late, we should head home too." She stood up from her seat and pushed her chair back so she could get away from the table.

We all automatically grabbed our bags and followed her lead. I don't know why but.. it's just when Erza says something we do it without second thought, and we're totally fine with it.

"Who's going south?" Erza asked when we're outside. The wind blew and I shivered. It's not just the night's breeze now, winter is drawing close. Gray and Jellal raised their hands. "Juvia, Gajeel and Natsu are going north?" They all nodded their heads. "Lucy, you go with them."

Erza tends to classify the location of our houses based on our school, those who're going towards her house, were south people and those going to the opposite are north people.

"I'll be fine Erz." I told her in a soft tone. I appreciate how Erza looks after us, looks after me. She's not really the motherly type but she's the responsible type in our circle. "I'm sure I can manage."

Erza rolled her eyes. "You always say that and then the next day you came telling us stories about footsteps."

"Well there's always the next day me saying —" She glared at me. I just smiled at her sheepishly. "Alright. I guess I'll go with them."

"You have no choice you're going in the same direction."

"Right."

Soon, Erza, Gray and Jellal went to the other direction. And I was left with Juvia, Gajeel and Natsu. It was silent in this group. I don't know about Erza's but this one is. Later on, somehow I feel it's a comfortable one but then it felt like I need to talk just something that we could all talk about.

* * *

In the end, they just enjoyed the silence as much as I did enjoy it. Juvia left us after a block from where we go separate ways. She lives near school so I expected her to leave our mini group first. I don't know about this two, but they're still walking with me.

"I.. walk her.. go." Gajeel whispered to Natsu. Do they want some privacy? Because I'll gladly give them that.

I think they were arguing about something and for some reasons, I wanted to know what they were talking about. "It's.. way.. early." Natsu said as quiet as he could. I never imagined they could whisper.

I slowed my pace a little and tried to listen to their conversation. They seemed to stop talking and I looked behind. They were smiling at me.

"You little, eavesdropper." Natsu said grinning at me and pushed my forehead using two fingers. I almost fall off my balance but Natsu held my arm and prevent me from really falling onto the ground. "Woaaah. Too fragile Lucy. Too fragile."

I pulled my arm from his grip. "Am not!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm just… caught.. off guard."

They both laughed at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. It was so embarrassing. I wasn't really eavesdropping or... I just happen to be in front of them and hear what they are saying. It's an involuntary sense. Unless, I close my ears with something and go 'tralalalalalala' so I won't hear what they were talking about. Well.. okay, I tried to eavesdrop, but really I don't hear anything valuable.

"Oh, really? You little eavesdropper? " He said mocking me.

"Yes. And I am not eavesdropping! I don't really know what the two of you are talking about."

"So, you know we're talking?"

Damn it. "That's.. very obvious."

Gajeel snorted. "We're whispering. How could you even hear that?"

"Well maybe you two don't know how to whisper."

"So tell us, what did you hear?" Natsu asked, his grin never leaving his face.

I wonder how his face not split in half yet.

"Why are you making that face?" Gajeel asked with a smile on his face. There is a smug look on his face that I just wanted to erase. If only I could take him on. Maybe I could punch him like how I punched Sting. But Sting's face swell because Natsu punched him first. Maybe, I could make Natsu punch him then I'll punch next.

Then I'll take all the glory.

"What face?"

"That.. weird looking face." I touched my face but there's nothing on it. He's playing with me.

"I don't have a weird looking face."

Natsu placed his hands inside his pockets. "No. I actually agree. Your face looks really weird and.."

"Dooon't say it." I warned wagging my index finger in front of him. "Don't you dare say it mister."

He just shrugged. "Okay. So tell me what did you hear?"

"Why are you so curious about what I heard? You know what you're talking about." Unless it was a secret I should not know. Or is it about me? Or an embarrassing secret! Yes that's it!

We were sort of in the middle of the street and arguing. People who just happen to pass by were looking at us. Attention gathering fools, I know I shouldn't be with them. I'm just attracting people this way and I don't like it. I started to walk and they followed.

"Just tell me what you heard."

"Nope." He was getting irritated and I find it funny. Really funny. Maybe I could make fun of him a little more. This is my revenge, and I don't get chances like this often. I'll make sure to take my time, kill him softly.

Sweet, oh so sweet revenge.

"I'm –"

"Just tell me!"

Natsu's starting to get crazy. He was walking beside me now. I tried to walk as fast as I can but he manage to keep up with me with his long strides. He wasn't even looking in front of where he was going and he was able to dodge people that was on his way. Wow. That's good peripheral vision he's having. I want to try it too!

I looked at Natsu, his hands still in his pockets. Somehow his hair was spiked in a cute way today, his eyes darker than usual. I didn't know he had this kind of black eyes. And what the hell did I just think? No more than five seconds I bumped into a man, a woman and some elderly while trying my peripheral vision. I don't really know if I was able to use my peripheral vision.

"Can you look at where you're going?" He shouted at me finally looking to where he was going. "Just tell me what you hear!"

He's getting irritated!

"I –"

"I don't want to." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out when I looked at him again.

"Can I say something?"

"Damn it Lucy!" He looked at me again. Damn it, how was he doing that! Walking fast, not looking to where he was going and was able to dodge every single person or thing he was about to bump to. "Just tell me what you heard."

"Ooooooooh. Why are you so interested? Is it a secret? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"It's none of your business." The truth is, I didn't hear anything. I heard words but, how could you make up a thought out of those words. And, I couldn't even remember what those words were.

I smiled triumphantly. Natsu will never win an argument against me. I'm sure. Definitely. Never. Even if I now can't remember those words I heard, I still love to tease him. It was, entertaining. "Then what I heard is none of your business too."

"I'll −

"Damn it Lucy!" He whined pulling his hair in different directions. I laughed. I never saw Natsu this irritated. It makes me want to know what they were really talking about.

I was pulled on my right shoulder. It was Gajeel. "Damn it you two!" I almost fall off balance again if he removed his hand on my shoulder. He's strong. He was able to pull Natsu and I. "I'm going now. I don't have anything to do here in the first place!"

"Gajeel, if your place is there already just tell us that you'll go." Why don't they just go? Why don't they just go? I could walk myself.

He removed his hands from our shoulders and sighed exasperatedly. "I was telling that to you!"

"You weren't!"

"Because you two were too busy arguing! Too busy all over each other. Damn you two are crazy!" He stopped for a moment. "Where am I anyway?"

"Where are you? Uhh, isn't your home –"

"Oh. Uh, Gajeel we missed your street." Natsu smiled at him. "That was the street ahead when you turn left on that street then straight for another block then right again, right?"

"So, I'm going back…" He muttered.

"Yes, right?"

"Yes. I'll go now. Glad you still remember where I live." He bumped fists with Natsu and ruffled my hair. "Bye Bunny Girl!" Gajeel walked away leaving me and Natsu alone.

Being alone with Natsu every now and then, is getting normal to me. I could even stay with him for a day, still I'd rather not. I could but I won't. I mean, before we don't usually talk. And this is just all because of that Science Project.

"Why the hell does he call you Bunny Girl?"

We started to walk again. Where does Natsu live anyway? I remember he lived opposite my direction.. "Natsu, where do you live?" He looked at me confusedly because of that random question.

"Why? Are you going to stalk me?"

What the hell? I glared. "You wish!"

He laughed. "Just around this area."

"But I thought you lived south?"

He shrugged. "We.. sold our house up south before we go. My parents didn't think we'll go back to Mag."

"Well then, where was your stop?"

"Don't want to tell you. I don't want you stalking me."

"As if I'd do that." I huffed. I just wanted to know where we'll part ways! Idiot!

He laughed again. "Yeah right. You'll do just that. I've met girls with the same agenda."

"Well, I'm not one of those girls." I looked away and increased my speed but he was catching up. Damn those long legs. I wonder how he's good at soccer? I mean, you need short and fast strides there.. right? "Fine! Don't tell me. As if I care."

He chuckled and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Anyway.. Tell me why Gajeel's calling you Bunny Girl."

I let out a breath. That story is not really a secret.. "Long story short, I was Easter Bunny 4 years ago."

"That was the year before I came back. Why aren't you Easter Bunny the year after? Or the year after that, and after that and now?"

I chuckled. "Because you came to ruin Easter."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Who am I? Boogie Man? What, you're going to call the Guardians now? Oh, wait. You're one of the Guardians, Bunny Girl." He laughed to himself.

Oh. Lame. "That's so lame Natsu. Boogie Man? Legend of the Guardians? Seriously? Don't ruin the movie."

"But you think it's funny."

Why would I think it's funny? "I did not."

"Yes you did. It is funny to you."

"How do you even say that?"

"By opening my mouth, the vibration from my larynx specifical –"

"Woah. I didn't know you know that."

He smiled. "Of course I do. I'm not that dumb." Natsu must have been really proud that he knows something. Well, Natsu isn't dumb. He's smart. I knew because.. I just discovered during our researches. He was stupid sometimes but not all the time.

"So how'd you say.. how'd you know it was funny.. for me?"

"Well, that joke made you smile." He looked at his watch. "For exactly a minute and three seconds and 4, 5, 6..." And now he's just counting. "Aaaaaaaaand, it's done."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I forgot I didn't post this. Too busy doing the final chapter for Opposites Attract. Hihi Well, I hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of an important chapter. I hope you're picking up clues. Hahaha Though I really don't know if there's something to guess. Still, I'm creating a story of Natsu's POV in my head while I write chapters for this story.**

**Thanks for reading! School will start tomorrow, so I don't know.. I created plenty of chapters for Girl Code. But I may edit those, so maybe I can't update as often. Or as regular. But I'll try! :D Write your comments or any suggestions on the box below. It will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks again, awesome reader!**


End file.
